The Cinderella Play
by solstar16
Summary: Annabeth Chase expected to wake up to a normal day when everything changes in Room 14, only to be announced as this year's play's Cinderella. Prince Charming is as charming as he could ever be, but there are problems to be fixed, and feelings to be clear of...
1. Chapter 1

**The Cinderella Play **

Chapter One

* * *

**11-23-15 UPDATE**

**Hi everyone! Long time no see, huh?**

**So I always wanted to save and end this story. It was always in the back of my mind. Always. **

**So I'm giving it a remake in order to keep up my inspirations and finally, _finally _finish this. **

**Wish me luck, and enjoy!**

* * *

**I've always thought that Math wouldn't be that much of a problem** for me at all. Well, I guess not.

I tapped the eraser of my pencil furiously against my desk, desperately waiting for the big needle of the clock to catch up with the bell. On my desk, right beside my tapping pencil was the piece of paper I'd used to solve the problems Mrs. Dodds had written on the board for us to solve. I'd already solved them along with the extra problems she'd written down for extra credit.

I finished them earlier than anyone else would've, but that wasn't the problem with this Math class.

Time wouldn't go so fast.

If if weren't for the time limit for switching classes, I would've already done it and gotten out of here.

I swept the bangs that I've meant to get rid of out of my face. I turned to look at my partner for this class, who was also my best friend since elementary school, Thalia Grace.

Thalia was in her original fashion today- a black tang top with tons of silver necklaces and matching earrings, a leather jacket to follow the dress code of no bare shoulders, matching pants and combat boots; she was your average punk. To wrap up her look, she had short spiky hair like a boy which stuck up in all sorts of directions. The one thing that made the look even more mesmerizing was her blue eyes, which were now practically piercing a hole in her sheet of paper.

My eyes flicked to the person behind her, Nico di Angelo. He was her cousin, and his position now was no different from Thalia. His black, messy unruly hair was flying all over the place because of the fist that was clumped into it. His skull shirt was hanging from his frame from bending down, and the zipper of his jersey jacket was making noises because he was shaking his leg.

The two were no different from appearances. They both shared an strong aura that made you want to stay away from them, and their punk styles didn't help with the friendly appearence. They also shared the same deathly pale skin and freckles, the dark shadows around their eyes. The only difference between the two was that Nico eyes weren't blue, but a blackish brown.

Right next to Nico was also one of my friends from elementary school called Grover Underwood.

Now Grover was a little different from them. He's a friendly guy that just cares way too much for the environment. I still have no idea how he managed to pierce the intimidating aura coming out of Nico and Thalia, due to his friendly appearance and personality, but he got along with us quickly. I knew Grover personally from kindergarten and introduced him to them in elementary. Grover had no problem with us except for the fact he's on crutches from the horrible accident he got in middle school.

But he says he's happy that he has a note excusing himself from P.E. credit earning and can replace them with electives instead. Typical.

It also looked like he was done too, because he was looking at the clock like I was a few minutes ago.

"Five minutes, class," Even Mrs. Dodds looked and sounded bored. "If you don't finish it this class, it's homework due next class."

I heard a few groans, but it was far from my interest.

Off to the window of my far left, I could see the crisp of November kicking in on the piles of leaves raked on the sides of the sidewalk, the now leafless trees sure ready for the winter. My sweater that was wrapped around me didn't provide me much warmth but I was glad the school finally decided on getting the air conditioning and heaters fixed over the last summer break.

Where I lived, New York, was now fully ready for the winter and I was not. I wished I was in California again for the summer with all my friends.

I felt my chin slip from my palm as the bell rang. I then saw Thalia slamming down her pencil, but not in a dramatic way.

"Jesus," she ran a hand through her hair and sighed with exasperation.

"I know, right?" Nico agreed, stretching in his seat. "What the fuck was that? Good thing it's lunch."

"Class!" Mrs. Dodds shouted from her desk, as if she just realized that the bell rang and all the kids were getting out of their seats. "Be sure to get this done by next class, and be sure to finish today's homework from your stamp sheet!"

"Shut up," Nico muttered under his breath. Grover coughed a laugh while he zipped up his bag and reached for his crutches.

"I thought it was pretty easy," I heard a gasp from Thalia, and I turned to her with a grin and skipped against the ground much to humor her. "No offense."

"Every offense taken," she commented as we stepped over the threshold. "You're helping me through my homework. Are you going to the library after school?"

"Yep. Mrs. Iskbite wants me to tutor people in Homework Help."

"You're definitely helping me."

"And me," Nico said as he pushed the double doors to the hallway for Grover. "Dad's staying later at work and wants me to hang around 'till five."

"Guys, enough with dirty Math problems and homework, what's for- Woah!"

It happened so fast. When I turned my head to see what Grover was going to ask, he was on the floor with his crutches all sprawled everywhere. Maybe he didn't have his bag zipped up all the way, because I saw pencils and pens on the floor next to his bag.

Grover was clutching his butt. "Ow."

The person who apparently bumped into him was the girl who always posts info of what's going on the school on the bulletin, Brenna. She had pigtails today with mismatched color hair ties and her trademark round glasses. From what I've experienced, she's sweet.

When she saw Grover sprawled on the floor, her eyes widened to the size of frying pans. "Oh my gosh- Hey, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

I helped Grover get up and Thalia went to grab his crutches and his pencils."It's fine," Grover said as he pulled into my hand. "I know you didn't mean to."

She put the stapler that was balanced on her forearm on the chair nearby. "It's just that this year's play has been decided up so fast and I need to tell everyone quickly," She drew clouds with her hands in exasperation. "I'm so sorry. I should've noticed you." She picked up the stapler and took a piece of paper from her bag and posted it onto the bulletin with four quick pushes.

"A play?" Thalia looked confused as she looked at the bulletin board that now had a fresh new paper stamped onto it with the trademark theater happy-sad masks on them. "I thought they decided there wouldn't be one this year."

"I thought there wasn't either," Brenna said, picking at the other posts that were old and needed to be thrown away. "But I guess they thought it would be wrecking tradition. After all, we've had plays since the 1920s."

"With Goode, it's like Homecoming without the game or the dance." I said, looking at the board.

"Exactly," Brenna looked at me and gave a smile.

"Or like Nico without his scowl," Thalia commented and laughed at her own joke.

"So what play is it this year?" Nico looked into the board with squinted eyes entirely ignoring his cousin.

"I think they're doing a throwback and doing Cinderella from the fifties, when the first Disney movie came out."

"Why now?" Grover asked as he adjusted his cutches.

"No one knows except for the staff. Maybe it's because they tried to get the decision out of their minds fast."

"Makes sense," I said. I did a quick read-through the whole post now stapled smack in the middle of the black paper board. "It says there isn't auditions? What's that about?"

"Ms. Beatty told me she's just picking out students to play out the roles this time since there's no time for auditions. I heard she's already picked. No escaping from the play once you've been picked."

"Now that doesn't make sense. Is she picking out from how we look like?" Thalia asked with a raised eyebrow. "'Cause I got a pine tree last play when I auditioned for a punk role."

"I guess. Then again, it's all in a rush. They have to finish it all by Christmas Eve for the big party, so you can't blame them." Brenna said adjusting her bag straps.

"Well I'm hungry," Nico said. "And I don't want to be the end of the line. Thanks for the info, though."

Brenna smiled. "You are welcome! And Grover, again, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'll see you next class, though."

* * *

Now I don't know about your school, but if you haven't been to Goode High's cafeteria, you've never seen a real crowd.

So when Nico was whining about getting the end of the line, he wasn't kidding around. He really didn't want to get in last, because it literally might take you half an hour to get a single lunch.

So we ran after we agreed to-"Run?" "Run."- and since it appeared to be Enchilada Day, we didn't have to worry about Grover catching up with us.

We eventually got a table after a group of kids got up from it. Thalia and I sat on one side while Grover and Nico sat on the other.

As we started on our food, I laughed when Nico kept saying, "Disgusting," but yet kept wolfing down his food. Whenever he commented on it, Grover would say, "Can I have it?" and a "No," came in response.

None of my friends were used to keeping quiet. So, Thalia suddenly jerked in her seat, confirming how they just can't sit still. "I almost forgot!"

Her hand went to her back pocket and she fished for her phone. She clicked on the power button and after her fingers swiped down a few times, she looked at me as if to say, are you ready for this?

I raised an eyebrow and she showed me a poster of a concert, with a bar code in the way bottom.

"What's this?" I asked as I heard Grover get up for seconds.

"It's the ticket I died for yesterday night. Do you see my dark circles? The extra concealer couldn't even cover them up."

I squinted my eyes for more information on the screen. "Green Day? That's great! Who are you taking?"

"Not me," Nico declared as he finished the last of his food. "I'm not taking risks. Remember that time, Thalia? The one time that guy barfed all over my shoes?"

Thalia started laughing as if she remembered it funnier than it actually was. "Now that was freaking funny. Did I ever tell you this, Annabeth? Nico, Bianca and I went to that concert last last May and this dude was high off of his normal status. It was funny when he bowed his head to say hi but ended up barfing all over Nico's new Vans he got the day before that."

Nico nodded and I saw Grover wobble back to his seat, not saying a word as he wolfed down his seconds. "You'd sure be laughing if you were me. I was upset out of my mind. I paid more than fifty bucks for them after the money I earned from Dad and his stupid chores."

"Yeah, yeah," Thalia looked uninterested as she picked on her food with her fork. "I laughed there until Nico sorta got mad at me. But Nico you didn't mention how Bianca and I kicked his ass."

"She did," Nico agreed. "But I never got my fifty bucks. I had to hand wash that before I could even give it to the cleaners or something. It was fucking gross."

"Oh you mean those new shoes? Old Skool Vans?" Grover looked up from his food as he took a breath. "I went over Nico's the day after that happened. You should've seen his face."

"I know, right? Wasn't Annabeth in a trip to Washington D.C. that week though?"

I nodded, recalling faintly of Thalia showing me tickets in her hand, whining when I told her of the trip back then, letting her down on her offer. "I was."

There was a stilled silence that passed though us for a moment while we picked at our food. I turned around me and saw kids talking while they were doing the same things as we were doing. There were hidden smiles and laughter here and there. Talking. Kids getting up and sitting at other tables. Interacting.

Thalia made a disgusted sound. "There's Drew and her stupid crew, fashionably late."

And to think that they were 'too good' for this cafeteria. I turned around to the front door to see that Thalia was right. "Why are they in the cafeteria this time?" I wondered out loud.

"Guess they couldn't find a restaurant good enough for them."

I subconsciously nodded as I watched them walk in slow motion- or either my mind was processing them like that, either one- like they did in the movies. I saw Drew walk in the middle and slightly in front as if she were some leader of a powerful tribe. Her glossy hair was swept behind her shoulders that slid to her back, swaying back and forth. She had no expression except for confidence and the little smirk she had on her lips.

Even if Thalia hated her guts with all hers, I had to admit I was a little jealous of Drew. For all I knew, I was stuck with the curly messy hair I had to tame everyday with a hair tie and brush. Also, her confidence in herself made me want to like her. If it weren't for her personality, I would be in the neutral side, not like just how Thalia was feeling.

She reeked of perfume as she passed our table. Nico coughed a few times before he tried to stiffle it into his jacket sleeve.

Thalia narrowed her eyes and crinkled her nose. "She smells like Abercrombie, Victoria's Secret and Calvin Klein all crossing the borders. As if that's new. But it makes me want to gag every time, like it is."

But her friends that walked behind her weren't all that bad. One of them was Rachel Dare, the one who didn't wear designer labels and perfume like the rest of her group did. Instead of them, she wore shirts and jeans from either thrift stores or the nearby Walmart. If that made her normal, she switched it around by painting and doodling on her jeans. Her face was different from the others too, by not caking herself with make up. Even from the distance you could see her freckles.

I never had a class with Rachel, but Thalia said she was the nicest person from Drew's group.

The other girls I didn't really know except for their names. But I figured it wouldn't be important.

Anyways I heard Thalia making a few more comments. But that's when I saw someone new come in to the big double doors and into the cafeteria. It was funny because I volunteered over the summer for the freshman orientation and never saw a kid like that. Even if our school was big, it wasn't often that we had new kids come into grades other than freshman.

"Hey Thalia," I said, elbowing her side. "Is that a new kid over there? The kid with the earphones."

"What?" Thalia looked over her shoulder. "Oh yeah. The kid with the white shirt and flannel? If you were wondering, that's Percy."

I looked at her funny. She looked at me with a tight-lipped look. "I knew you were wondering. You volunteered over the summer for new people, didn't you? You've probably never seen him before because he just moved in."

I raised my eyebrows at her and took a bite out of my food, not taking my eyes off of her. "And you know this how..?"

Nico craned his neck to look past me. He looked bacl down to his food when he found what he was looking for, and nodded, giving Thalia a look of recognizance. "Yeah, he's our cousin that moved here from Oregon. It's been a while since he transferred, though." Nico commented. "We don't know much of him though, because his dad and our dads didn't get along very well. That's why he lived on the other side of the country. His dad and him, I mean."

Thalia looked at me teasingly with her raised eyebrow and wide smiled lips. "Yeah, and I know what your thinking, Annabeth. He's gorgeous. But to make it worse, he's shy," she said. "He won't use real sentences. He's worse than Nico. He's one of those kids that just uses sentence fragments, you know? He also doesn't talk much."

"Hey," Nico scowled at his cousin and Thalia shrugged.

Grover nodded. I was surprised to see him talk, "It's hard for kids like that to move over here. I mean, all his friends are basically hours and hours apart from him now."

"But I'm kind of surprised that you never noticed before, because every class I have I always here this and that from people- 'have you seen him today?'s and 'He's so gorgeous's. It's so ridiculous. He's already famous because of his looks." Thalia rolled her eyes. "Everyone here is so shallow, I swear."

"I think he gets that from Poseidon," Nico picked at the last of his food with his plastic white fork. "You saw uncle the other day, right?"

I tuned out the conversation Nico and Thalia were having. I watched him as he walked to the end of the line. He had great hair, the messy bed hair that was swept upwards without any hair gel. His hair was a deep jet black, and his skin was tan as if he enjoyed going to the beaches often. If he lived in the coast of Oregon, I'd understand, because I've been there. His flannel shirt looked a little big for him; it swayed a little backwards as he walked. He had an orange backpack slung over only one shoulder, and his earphones that were swept under his shirt were both plugged into his ears.

He looked around himself with really wide eyes that kinda looked timid, scared. He kept looking at the ground and into the crowd.

He finally locked eyes with me. He was too far away. His eyes looked dim, and he didn't even give me a chance to smile. He turned his head quickly before settling them on the salad bar to his left.

I turned my attention to my almost-all-eaten food. "Well I'm stuffed. How many minutes do we have until the bell rings?"

Grover looked at his watch. "About twenty."

"I just wonder about the Cinderella play they're doing." Thalia looked at me. "Who do you think Cinderella's gonna be? Doesn't she have blond hair from the movies?"

"I have no clue," I said. "I think she does. I don't know for sure. Dad, remember?"

Thalia nodded, and she knew what exactly what I was talking about. Even Nico and Grover probably knew what I was talking about. "Yeah. I guess you have a shot at it, though, right?"

"I guess."

* * *

Last period was the most draggiest dragger of the day. In my opinion and the kids that were nodding off in this case.

After the bell finally rang to give us freedom to go home, a quick, brief announcement was made through the speakers. Usually I was the one to ignore them but I froze when I heard my name, and you could never mishear my name.

"-Annabeth Chase, Sara Taylor, Hanna Moon, Brian Abyte and Zack Carson, please come to Room 14 immediately."

The girl that usually sat next to me in last period tapped me on the shoulder. "Weren't you called, Annabeth?"

I looked at her with confusion. "I think so. But what for? Did I do anything wrong?"

She looked confused also. "I don't know. I don't think you do, though. Do you have any clubs you need to go to?"

"I didn't join any clubs this year because of my AP classes," I informed her, one of my eyebrows still raised. My mind was racing of possibilities, but I couldn't think of one. "I guess I'll go check and see, then. I hope I'm not in trouble."

"Okay. Tell me next class what happened, though."

I nodded in response as I took a sip of water from my water bottle. What could a teacher- or a Room calling for that matter- want from me? The last time I checked, I was pretty sure I wasn't doing anything wrong or anything along those lines. But at least they were calling a group of people and not just me. If it were, then there- we have some problems.

So I just packed up my stuff and very slowly headed to Room 14, which, I didn't even know one had existed, so I had to ask for directions. It was in one of our first halls out of the seven or eight halls we've got total in this school. I didn't go to the first hall much unless I needed counseling so maybe that could've been the reason why I didn't know.

So when I approached this Room 14, I noticed that the door was white. It was unusual, too, because other doors around the school were usually a brownish bronze. I considered on knocking for a while until a girl walked up to me.

She looked hesitant. "Hi, I'm sorry but have you been called out by the announcements?"

I looked at her. "Yes. Have you?"

"Oh yeah. I'm Piper McLean. Do you think we're in trouble?"

I shook my head. "I don't know for sure. I don't think I've done anything to be called out on."

'Me neither. Are you going in?"

"Yeah. Are you coming, too?"

"After you."

So I put my hand on the doorknob and twisted before I pulled in.

When the door opened fully and I could see the inside completely, I was met by tens of pairs of eyes. This classroom apparently had no desks and their chairs but coffee tables and couches, along with plushy beanbags of all cool, warm colors. Kids were sprawled everywhere as they either messed with their phones, their nails or imaginary lint on their jackets. But when they felt or either heard the door open, their eyes all landed on me. It was creepy and unsettling.

Piper looked at me and frowned. "What is this?" She half whispered, half talked.

I shook my head. Neither of the kids were talking among themselves except for a few, so I assumed this was either a random call-out, or a really planned out call out.

Piper and I quietly took beanbag chairs and saw another person coming in as we sat down.

Again, all eyes on the person. And when I settled my eyes on him, I immediately recognized him. I heard someone suck in a breath.

The blue flannel shirt. The not-hard-to-see orange backpack, the white shirt and jeans, the earphones that were tucked inside of the shirt, spilling out on the collar.

I looked up. The great hair.

It was Percy, cousin of Thalia and Nico.

I wondered what he was doing here, and what he did to get called up to this room, like the other kids.

Anyways, he looked just as uncomfortable as I felt just a minute ago. He scanned the room with his timid eyes and walked over to an empty beanbag chair to sit on.

A few more came after that until there was about twenty-ish people in the whole room. I didn't see the teacher around that I assumed that might've called us.

Piper looked so confused. She would talk to me now and then, touch her fingers over her phone now and then and then just stare at the room.

I even did the same thing. The room was very cozy, having bean bag chairs and old carpets everywhere sprawled on the floor. I didn't notice this when I came in, but there was a bunch of markers and half empty water bottles everywhere on the floor. It looked like the place hadn't been cleaned up.

The walls were also not the tidiest thing. It was filled with posters of musicals and group pictures with people in costumes. Before I even got a chance to look at them, the door opened with an energetic voice- "Hello, students!"

Sarah put down her phone and I looked up. There, over the threshold of the door was a woman with long sandy blond hair, a jean jacket with a white flowy dress and jewelry of different colors. She was young, maybe twenty-something years old.

I knew her. She was Ms. Katie Beatty, the drama-theater teacher. She was also in charge of the club.

Which confused me even more.

"Looks like you all have a seat!" She said, coming to where we all were. She took a seat in one of the small sofas and set down her papers and bag on the coffee table. "Welcome, everyone. I assume you guys have no idea what's going on, correct?"

Everyone nodded their heads. Ms. Beatty smiled.

"I apologize for not notifying you all earlier. It was all too soon, all too sudden. I had to pick you all in a day's worth of time for this," she shook her head. "It was so hard. So anyways, I'm not sure if all of you got a chance to see the bulletin board, but this is the Cinderella Play that has been cancelled for a moment of time, but has been set to run again."

Some kids replied back to her- "You serious?" "Really?" "I thought they cancelled that for good"s. I knew they were going to be holding the play that was once cancelled, thanks to Brenna, so I just nodded my head. Piper looked totally confused.

"So to just clear some stuff up, I'll give you each a handout that's a copy of the bulletin," She handed out the papers of the exact copy of the one Brenna had posted, and while the kids passed them on and read through, Ms. Beatty cleared her throat. "So, I'll be announcing the roles. First I'll start with Cinderella, of course."

Once everyone was done reading and turned their papers down to look at her, she gave a swift nod. "Okay, Cinderella will be.."

She scrambled through her papers and looked excitedly at the group of people. She took a quick scan at the crowd and turned back to her papers. "So who's Annabeth Chase? Can you raise your hand?"

Everyone looked around to see me, raising my hand a little bit and looking at Ms. Beatty, who smiled at me and handed me a chunk of paper that was stapled, which I realized much later was a script.

"Congratulations."

* * *

**So how was it? New, huh? **

**So I've added and subtracted parts I want and didn't want, but most of them are similar to what they were in the past. **

**I guess I'll try to keep up with this story. Please give me REVIEWS so I can keep up and hear suggestions!**

**Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoyed it!**

**-solstar16**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Cinderella Play**

Chapter 2

I was just seriously baffled. All day long. Kind of.

I woke up today, expecting some boring day ahead of me like the following routine- getting questioned at English, taking notes furiously on my notebook on Social Studies and getting screamed at Math by Mrs. Dodds demanding for more homework, and getting tested at Greek.

When I first heard by Thalia that our school was holding a play based on Cinderella, I had no intentions or thoughts that I wanted to be in it, or at least help with it. I didn't even have thoughts on who would actually audition for the play or something, or if we had to actually be forced into seeing it. I had no thoughts on that until Drew Tanaka came along and boasted that she would be perfect, and honestly, I agreed with her, just not out loud. She seemed confident, and I expected her to get the role of the perfect golden locks Cinderella.

What I didn't expect was that I was called by a teacher that I never rarely saw in some room that I never visited. What I expected is to be in trouble for something, because that was the only reason teachers called you up for something personally.

I didn't expect to be called to help out with the Cinderella play, and I don't even think "help" is the right word.

I am Cinderella.

And that's not enough to feed me up. There just has to be more- Prince Charming just has to be the school's most popular, swim-soccer team captain, the perfect guys that's even famous to outside of school eighth graders-

Percy Jackson.

Percy Jackson. Boyfriend of Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

As soon the announcements of -"Okay, everybody, partner up with someone and try to get to know them, and I expect you two (she pointed at me and Percy) to pair up and try to get along, alright? And remember, every part I gave you is what I really thought you'd be great at, so no complaining! If you have questions, don't be afraid and just ask! If you're ready.. Partner up, everyone!"- was done, Rachel Elizabeth glanced over to me and gave a smile. I couldn't help but smile back- since I didn't know what else to do- and she took Percy's hand and pulled him with her, into my direction, where I was seated- two single couches stuck together.

"You're Annabeth Chase, right?" When I lifted my head up to see just who was talking to me, Rachel was hovering over my face, her red curls burying into her freckles. She smiled again, and her face slowly hovered out of their way as Percy Jackson sat on the single couch next to me and pulled Rachel into his lap.

She thanked him, and you don't know how jealous I felt because she had a boyfriend to sit on. Go figure.

"Um, hi," I said, looking away and taking sudden interest at the fish bowl. She stuck out a hand that caught my attention, right in front of my face, and I shook it. "And you're Rachel Dare."

"Oh you know me!" She giggled and hid her mouth with her hand. "Well, I guess you would, since we're in the same class. Greek, right?"

"Uh.. What?" I didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

Well actually I did, but I don't know whether or not if I had seen her.

"You take Greek, right? Percy and I-" she stopped and pinched his cheek, the boyfriend under her. "-take it too. Next class, right?" She smiled and looked at me like she excepted me to know that I took Greek with her, the same class.

I racked my brain to remember, but it wouldn't process anything. I tried to remember these two, who looked oddly so much like the couple from The Little Mermaid, but I just couldn't remember. Nope.

I noticed I frowned in the process. "Oh," I said, and I quickly rearranged my expression. I sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of my neck. "I'm sorry, I'm really bad at noticing people from anywhere. I'm so sorry. But I guess it's nice being in the same class, right?"

"Yeah! It's cool," She said, but I could guess that she was a little disappointed. "So, why don't you sit with us today, now that you know? Maybe with one of your friends?"

"I would love too, but I already sit with my group of friends. I'm sorry. I think I'll be good."

"It's okay," She put on a big smile on, and I could tell that she is very outgoing, with this attitude. She turned to Percy and gave him a sad look, her lips puckering out. "Well Percy, I guess it's just me and you."

He chuckled, throwing back his head. "Me and you."'

I know this is not important, but I had to resist to strong urge to correct their me and you's to you and me's.

She smiled and gave him a peck on his lips. She turned her head around the class room like she was searching for something. Then she sighed. "I'd hate to go, but it looks like I have to."

She was staring at Drew, and I almost smiled. I decided to play dumb. "Why?"

"You haven't spent the last week with her, have you?" She rolled her eyes and leaned against her boyfriend, who had now wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. I nodded. "Well she has been whining all week about this play, and how she wanted and would be 'perfect' for Cinderella. I would've been a little mad if she had to preform with this guy. But since it's you, I'm actually glad. You'd be better."

Actually I had heard her whining, only a while ago. I decided to take it as a compliment. "Thank you," I smiled this time.

Rachel smiled back and turned back to her boyfriend gripping the sides of his face with her paint stained hands. "Perseus Jackson, you better be nice to Annabeth. You got me? Or else."

He laughed. "I will."

She laughed along and leaned in, gave him a kiss and got out-well, hopped out- of his lap and trudged toward Drew, who was picking at her nails- probably trying not to mess her manicures. It was sparkly enough, but maybe it wasn't perfect for her.

Honestly, I didn't expect Rachel to be nice to me- when she had walked over to me, I expected something like, "Back off, this guy's mine, and if you do anything with him I'll punch you senselessly." Like they did in movies. I almost had the urge to run when she asked if I was Annabeth Chase.

You know like in most movies or dramas, if there's this chick flirting or just talking with some guy- tada, his girlfriend comes in and threatens the poor girl and gets her way, haunts her like a ghost who didn't get it's cereal? Like tripping her over constantly with her foot, or bumping into her and making her drop all her books, leaving with only a 'sorry', with that mall girl voice? I actually expected Rachel to be that way. But no, she was nice.

Maybe I could like her as a friend.

"Hey."

I realized that maybe I spaced out for a period of time, drowning in my little world of thoughts. I coughed a bit, and turned to face Percy Jackson again, who had called me for some attention. Or to get me out of outer space thoughts. One or the other.

"Hi." I said. For a minute, I felt stupid for saying that.

He didn't seem to notice. Or at least, be bothered. "I'm Percy Jackson." He stuck out a hand, and I shook it, just like I did with his girlfriend. Well, these two seemed to like old gestures.

"Annabeth Chase." I said, still shaking his hand.

He let go and smiled at me. "So. You're Cinderella."

"And you're Prince Charming." I smiled, mimicking him.

"Living the castle life," He said. "I think you're great for Cinderella. Better than Drew, though. You really shoud have heard what she had to say about being Cinderella. It was awful."

"Thank you, and I doubt she would even practice with you," I murmured, picking at my nails. "She'd be busy talking about her manicures."

I realized I had said something very straightforward, so I couldn't lift up my face. I looked at him sheepishly at the corner of my eye, and I saw him chuckling. I laughed also, and said, "You suit Prince Charming too."

"Oh yeah?" He chuckled. "I've been called charming."

I laughed at his joke. Well, I thought it was a joke. "So you know the story, right?"

"Yeah, I do," He thought for a moment. "Well, not the entire story. I never watched it when I was a kid. I guess I was.. " He trailed off. "...Busy. So I only know the things I should know."

"You mean you never watched the Disney Cinderella movie?" I asked, taken aback. From what I remembered, all the girls and boys in my kindergarten in my class used to talk about it at show and tell, at lunch and behind the teachers' backs. That went on for about a year, and I could remember myself being jealous of this kid who had a big sized Cinderella barbie doll.

He laughed at my expression, probably. "Yeah. I watched Pokémon, though."

I could already imagine a little kid, clapping his hands in front of the TV as those words came out of his mouth. "Okay, so do you want to go through the script or should I tell you it? I think the Disney Cinderella is this play's script. So it wouldn't matter which."

"Maybe both." He said, and he bit his lip. "At the same time."

I laughed and nodded. "Okay, both it is, then. Get your script, I'll start the explaining."

He nodded as I took my script that was in my lap, reached down the floor and grabbed any florescent highlighter that my fingers touched (and there were tons of them) while Percy copied my movement and grabbed a blue one and uncapped it, ready to highlight anything necessary.

I cleared my throat and started to tell him the story of Cinderella while matching along with the script. We highlighted the parts that we had, so basically my entire script was covered in bright orange stripes. As I talked about Cinderella, I looked back from time to time from my script and at Percy, and always locked eyes with him, as if his eyes had never left my head. When I did for the first time, I almost jumped at his eye color as I noticed them for the first time. They were a bright, sharp, brilliant sea green, and I couldn't help but catch my breath whenever he laughed, because his eyes sparkled when he did. I was surprised that I hadn't noticed them earlier. They were just so damn beautiful.

I noticed they went great with his black hair. They were a match, and as I said, he really reminded me a lot of Prince Eric in The Little Mermaid. his eyes also matched really along with his clothes, especially his evergreen hoodie that he had pulled over his head.

When I had finally snapped out of my thoughts and actually focused and listen to what I was rambling about- I had gotten to the part where Cinderella and Prince Charming dance in the garden. After they had met and danced around in the ballroom.

"Prince Charming and Cinderella dance around for a while, and they end up in the garden together. They dance around there too, and there's a song coming out. They hum along to it. It used to be my dream dance ball when I was a kid."

He nodded and smirked at my little comment. "They only dance?"

"No, they sing," i looked up sheepishly at him. I couldn't remember what else. "Can you give me a minute to read more? I can't remember."

I felt a little embarrassed as I flipped through the script for more details in the garden. How could I not remember this? Oh well, maybe it was the lack of years that had just passed, me getting old. Gah.

I read on and noticed Percy was too, and I thought it was sweet for him to do that. Most guys would just hand around and go to other friends.

As I read, I remembered my little self dancing along to this with my friends that came over and watched with me. I also remembered myself feeling jitty..

Wait.

I read along as I read some column, and it was getting very, very romantic.

It said that those two dance and then sit at a fountain (which will be replaced for stairs at the real play) and they lean into each other until the clock rings, signaling for Cinderella to go and run away before her clothes turn unto rags by magic.

Lean into each other..

That stuck me like lightning, and I really felt the room heating up, or was it my cheeks?

I didn't know whether or not he read it, so I decided to ask. I looked at him from the corner of my eye, through my curtain of blond hair. I found him staring at me, and he laughed. "What?" he asked. I probably looked dumb playing a little game of hide-and-seek or something.

I cleared my throat and straightened my back. "Looks like they almost kiss?" It sounded like a question, when it shouldn't have. Damn it.

He nodded leaned into me. "Are you bothered by it?"

"No, it's that.. You have a girlfriend. It's off-limits."

"I mean, does it bother you to kiss me?"

"Kind of." I said carefully. "It bothers me to think about Rachel watching it."

"I don't think we have to worry about Rachel. She loves you. I mean does it bother you."

"Does my feelings really matter at this point?"

He didn't say anything for while before he crossed his arms and nodded. "Okay."

"Do you wanna ask Ms. Stacey if we have to do it?"

"Sure."

He stood up from his couch and we both walked up to Ms. Stacey who was helping out students while scrolling down a list of ball gowns in her laptop, and I have to say, they were beautiful. But that's not the problem now.

"Hi, Ms. Stacey. We don't mean to bother you, but we have a question."

Ms. Stacey looked up with a smile in her face and looked at Percy who had just spoken. "Yes, Percy?"

I jumped in. "Well, we noticed that Cinderella and Prince Charming kiss through out the play. Do we have to.." I trailed off, clearly embarrassed to say any more.

"Of course!" She gave us a confused look. "I mean, isn't that what you high schoolers do nowadays?"

In the corner of my eye, Percy Jackson smirked at me, and I coughed.

Well, not this girl, I thought.

"So we have to," I said. "Even if the other person has someone they are dating."

"Well that's the spirit of acting! It's the whole point! So yep- you have to."

"Thanks so much, Ms. Stacey." Percy said politely. He flashed her a smile, and his teeth were pearly white. My knees nearly buckled.

"Have fun, guys! If you need me, I'll be right here."

"Thank you." I grumbled, and we both plopped back into our seats.

"I guess we do it."

"Yep." I said, sitting criss-cross on my small couch. "We both."

"Ha, funny. You have to tell me the rest of the story." He smiled at me.

"Oh right." I said. "So yeah, they almost kiss, but then..."

I began where we left off, thinking about what I'm going to do about this while talking about how Cinderella gets her Prince Charming.

I am doomed.

"So what was that all about," Thalia said, chewing on my piece of caramel that I had found inside of my bag. "About a teacher calling for you?"

It was just after the bell rang, and I had bumped into Thalia, Nico and Grover waiting for me out of Room Fourteen. They were flooding me with questions that I could barely understand until I had silenced things out in front of my locker to get my books. Goddamn, my ears were going to pop surely.

"Okay, guys, one at a time," I said, as I closed the locker door. "First though, I was called up to play in the school's play."

They all blinked at me. "Cinderella?" Grover asked.

"What part?" Nico asked.

I blushed, and shouldered my bag while I tucked in a stray curl at my face. "Cinderella." It sounded like a question.

The flood of questions hit again, starting with, "Who's the prince?" to "What did Drew get?". I felt like I was in the River of Questions, and if there wasn't one, there was about to be if they didn't shut up.

So I answered, "Percy Jackson will be Prince Charming, and no, I will not be missing classing like I did, and yes, I talked with him, and I really don't know what Drew got. I was spacing out as soon as my name got called for Cinderella. Sorry."

"PERCY JACKSON?" Thalia nearly yelled. She turned around embarrassed of loud upbeat, to see if anyone was staring. Thalia lowered her voice. "Rachel Dare's boyfriend? You serious?"

"I am two hundred percent serious."

"So wait," Nico said. "You got Cinderella, and Percy Jackson's Prince Charming. Isn't Rachel Dare bothered by that?"

"Bothered by what?" Someone asked.

I turned and we almost jumped off our pants when we saw Rachel Dare was wearing an innocent smile on her face, with her boyfriend Percy Jackson standing right next to her, an arm around her waist and of course- Drew Tanaka with them. I frowned by the sight of her.

"Bothered by what?" She asked again.

"Nothing." I said. "We were just talking about the Play. You have Greek next with us, right?"

"Right!" Rachel cheered.

"Then let's go." I said.

I quickly grabbed my friends' arms and rain/walked to the end of the hallway, stepping over the threshold of the Greek classroom. "That was close," I muttered, the crew way far behind us.

"So.. why is that chick all being nice to you all of a sudden?" Thalia raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms in front of me.

"I don't know. She came to me with Percy Jackson when I were supposed to practice with him, and honestly I was really expecting her to say something like to not touch her boyfriend or something-"

"Then what did she do?" Nico asked.

"I'm getting to that," I said flipping my hair out of my eyes. "Well we had small talk, and she said something weird like telling Percy to be nice to me."

"That's weird. She never spoke to you before." Grover said.

"Yeah," I groaned, and we took our regular seats in class. "As I said, it's a little weird. I mean, why all of the sudden?"

The bell rang as everyone took their regular seats, chatting away. I saw the old The Little Mermaid couple take their seats in the back, like us.

"Okay class!"

As usual, Mr. Brunner came right after the bell rang, wheeling in his wheelchair as a person helped him install the projector. He turned toward the class and smiled, "Alright, everyone! We have a project that we are going to do!"

The entire class groaned, and a kid from the middle shouted, "Ah man, Mr. Brunner! Not again!"

Mr. Brunner nodded and smiled. "Well, Mr. Valdez, this time, we're going to partner you up! And plus- it's due next week, this class. It's enough time to do your 'things' and your project."

"What are we supposed to do?" Someone else asked.

"Good question. Well, I partnered you guys up already, and you two will be working on two gods or other, and write about what chemistry they have. So! I will call you and your partner and sit up to the front then to the back. Everyone stand at the back and take your things? Any questions?"

The class started murmuring together, whispering about who would be paired with who as we all went to the back to stand, waiting to be called out.

"Good. Then I will call out- Mr. Grace and Miss McLean?"

The two stood up from the opposite sides from the room, took a sheet of paper from Mr. Brunner who smiled nicely at them and sat at the very front.

"Mr. di Angelo and Miss Grace?"

"Ah man!" Nico said. Thalia glared at him and said, "I'm not happy either."

I smiled as the two cousins as they took their seats and sheet of paper.

The students on our side were starting to die out until Rachel Dare, Percy Jackson, a blond guy and I were left. I was biting my nails at this point.

"Miss Dare and Mr. Jackson." Mr. Brunner called out.

Rachel muttered a "Yes!" while Percy chuckled and went to the front to get his sheet of paper.

"Miss Chase,"

then that left me with the blond guy, who was...

"and Mr. Castellan."

* * *

**Gods, I finished! XD**

**I was really stuck on how Annabeth should meet Percy and what they would say, so it took me a while to think and update, so sorry, haha.**

**I hope this is okay for you to read! I mean, my writing's terrible. Bah.**

**REMEMBER- review, it really makes my day and it helps me write faster. ;)**

**Thanks, and keep reading!**

**-solstar16**

**Ps. thanks to those who had followed, favorite-d, and reviewed! Thank you, you guys are just too nice ;)**

**EDITED- Sept. 10, 2014**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Cinderella Play**

Chapter 3

So this guy who was partnered up with me introduced himself as Luke Castellan.

I was pretty sure that this was the first time we've ever met like, in person. One to one. But he looked at me like he recognized me, because the first thing he said when we sat on the same table and made eye contact was-

"Hey, I know you! You're the kid that spikes volleyball, right? You take P.E. with Coah Hedge."

He looked straight at me like he expected me to know him. A flash of a white pearly smile took my attention, and I didn't know what to say.

I took a look into his features.

Maybe, just maybe they were familiar. I thought I saw him around anywhere- maybe P.E., Greek, Lunch...

Luke Castellan had sandy blond hair and fair skin. His eyes were the main thing that caught my attention big time, because they were the blue of the sky, and I was a sucker for them.

What I really didn't want to notice was the jagged scar that ran from his left eye to his jaw.

It looked like a pretty nasty cut, like it was run through a piece of wicked sharp glass. The hood of his sweatshirt was now pulled down to reveal it more, and I couldn't help but flinch. He looked more like a villian, if now for his nice smile. The scar was easy to ignore if you kept focusing on it.

I tried for a smile back. But I bet it looked impish. "Yeah, I take P.E. with him."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't think I saw you today," He said. "Where were you?"

From what he said, I suspected he was in my P.E. class. "You're in P.E. with me, aren't you?"

He spread our his arms and his smile broke out into a grin. "Yeah, you noticed. But you didn't answer my question." He pointed out.

"Uh, that," I said, a little uneasy. "You know that the school's holding another play this year?"

He nodded. "I think my friend's been called out for it today. So yeah, I think I know."

"Well, like your friend," I said, flipping a section of hair that got into my eyes. "I was called out too."

"Really?" He asked. "What're you playing?"

"Um," I said, picking imaginary lint on my sweater. I cleared my throat, trying to keep the blushing down. "Cinderella."

"Oh wow," He leaned back on his seat. "I should've known. I'd say you'd be great for her." He looked at me and winked.

I looked down at my lap because I was sure I was blushing.

No, I had no reason to be embarassed. But yes, I couldn't hold it down. "Thanks," I said, fidgeting with my nails. I was nervous for some reason. I tried to resolve my body tension by talking about our project.

"So we're doing..." I took a glance at the sheet of paper that was on his side of the table, anxious to change the subject from me. "Athena and Hermes."

"Yeah," He said, taking the sheet of paper he got from Mr. Brunner. He looked at me, and raised his eyebrow. "Do you know anything about their chemistry?"

"Um," I told him to give me a second to rack my brain, and I tried to find any source of random reference.

But instead of rambling about Greek Mythology like I would usually do, it didn't come out that easily. Only didn't I know that I was biting my lip, clumping my fist into my hair, and tapping a pencil to the piece of paper.

His behavior became teasing after a long silence. "Aren't you the one with the answers, Annabeth?"

I tried my best glare to try and melt myself out of embarassment, but I couldn't hold down any laughter. "Who told you that, Luke?"

He was still leaned back on his seat. Luke gave me a carefree smile that seemed like he was enjoying something. "I think I heard it from somewhere.."

I peered up to look at him. "So you don't know any stories, too?"

"Nope," He said, popping the 'p'. "From what I remember, no."

I kept thinking as though he was talking that we should look through the book. I knew I shouldn't have zoned out like that, but it hit me like a bomb- fast.

I started to remember Mr. Brunner once telling us this story long ago. He told us this wasn't in our books, but it was good to know about, since it included to well known monster Medusa, who I didn't really like personally. I remember listening because it had my favorite goddess, Athena in it- along with the famous- happy ending hero Perseus.

Yes. A sword and a shield, Athena and Hermes, with Perseus and Medusa.

"Hey.. I think I can remember." I said, stopping my hand from tapping so much. I watched Luke watch me carefully, and he raised his eyebrows to tell me to go on.

"Athena and Hermes- they helped the hero Perseus, the son of Zues. Athena gave him a polished shield to protect himself," I said, drawing a sheild with the eraser of my pencil on the desk. "And Hermes a Celestial Bronze sword. Perseus took those and killed Medusa."

Luke's mouth was open. "You're a genius. So it's due next week, right?"

"Next week," I confirmed, nodding. "Tuesday, this time."

He nodded and looked at me. "Do you want to do it together, or should we do it on our own and match?"

"Doing it together is fine," I answered. "It's easier to match anyway. When's good for you?"

"I'm okay when I don't have practice." He said, now leaning forward from his chair. "I guess I could say that includes weekends."

"Then you choose." I said. "I don't have anything to do when I get home. Except when my friends call me out to eat or something. Otherwise, I'm free."

He played with his fingers and nodded. "Okay. So what about tomorrow? It's Wednesday, right? Then I don't have anything."

"Tomorrow's fine. Where do we do it? At the library? The computers there and books are okay."

Before Luke was about to say something, my eyes flickered to my right. I didn't intend to, but my eyes locked with Percy Jackson's, and he didn't really look too happy. His lips were purse before he looked away.

"Let's go somewhere we could talk more." He said, catching my attention. "How does my place sound? I'll pick you up tomorrow or something."

"You okay with me at your house?" I asked, unsure he would want me over. "I mean, my place's open, too."

Then the bell rang, signaling class was over. Luke stood up and shoved the piece of paper into his bag and shouldered it.

"My place's fine," He said, smiling. "See you tomorrow at gym?"

"Yeah," I said, "See you."

He gave me a wink and went on to join with the rest of the crowd slamming through the doors of the class.

I was just shouldering my purple bag when Grover with a dreamy face, Thalia and Nico were coming in my direction, getting to next class.

"Oh really, Nico? Hades? What's so good about him? He's just the god of the Underworld and death- and no one loves death. Have you even seen the movie Hercules? He wasn't all that pleasant."

"Oh yeah? Well I've heard that Zues's a total brat. He's not even the best ruler around, and not really the brightest post, Thalia. I'd say Hades is brighter, even if he's some god of death."

"God, Nico, you're insufferable. We'll never do the project like this. I mean, what's so great about death?" Thalia said.

"It's cool, and it'll be cooler on you. The faster the better."

Nico grinned while Thalia tried to process what he was saying. He got hit eventually.

I turned to Grover, who seemed like the only peace around. "What are you studying with?"

"I'm doing Stayrs and Nymphs with Juniper," He said, fidgeting with his hands. His face told you he could eat a thousand enchiladas, right now. "It wouldn't be like, hard, right?"

"Yeah. It'll be easy," I said, smiling at him. "Satyrs and Nymphs go way back."

He nodded, like he knew. Grover tried to hide his blushing, but I had a feeling he wasn't succeeding. "So...Who's your partner?"

As we walked over, we reached our lockers. "A guy named Luke Castellan." I tried to say care-freely.

"The kid in our gym?" He asked.

"I think."

"Oh," He said, looking like he didn't expect it. "What are you supposed to do together?"

"Athena and Hermes." I said, shrugging. "It's a little hard, though. So, what do you have next class?"

"I have Music!" Thalia volunteered, raising her hand.

"Science," Grover said, groanning. "I just hate it."

"I have P.E.." Nico said, slamming his locker door shut after he finished pulling out his gym clothes. "I'll catch up with you guys soon."

"No need, cousin!" Thalia yelled her retreating cousin. But Nico just frowned before pushing through the gym doors and threw his arm around a friend's shoulder and running into the end of the gym, a crazy grin on his face. That's all we saw before the doors closed before them.

I looked at my little coated platic of my schedule. I groaned as I slid though Tuesday. "I have Social Studies. Looks like the teacher is going to blare about World War 2 again and ask us the same questions. Over and over. Again."

"Whatsername," Thalia said, scratching her head as she took out her music file. "Mrs. Kerr? The overly social isolated woman?"

"That's the one."

She made a face before she patted my shoudler. "'S okay. You'll feel better than Grover will be at science."

"Not helping." Grover grumbled in the back.

The bell rang.

"I'll see you guys later." I shouldered my bag and left the two while they waved at me- trying to get to class as fast as possible.

Social Studies passed in a blink, and it was all of blares like it was, as usual.

I trudged out of the classroom, shoving my notes into my bag and trying to get my stuff in order. I had just shoved my stuff I didn't need into my locker when I realized- I wouldn't be taking Study Hall anymore.

Or tomorrow.

Or the day after tomorrow.

Nada.

'Till Christmas Eve ends.

"Annabeth!"

I expected to be bumping into Thalia, dropping my books while I glared at her and she cracked a joke before helping me with them.

But instead, I bumped into a clump of fiery red hair with a paint-splattered green t-shirt.

"Oh," I said, backing away and smiling apologettically. "Hi, Rachel."

I saw Percy next to her, giving me a small wave. I nodded with a smile, saying, "Hey, Percy."

"Annabeth!"

A series of my name came bursting into the hall, shoving their way through crowds and slamming into me.

"You coming to Study Hall?" It was Thalia this time with Nico.

"No,"I said, shouldering my bag. "I won't."

She looked at me like she never would've expected this answer. "Why not?"

I shrugged and told them about the whole play schedule.

"Oh," Nico said, jumping so he can get his heavy backpack back properly on his shoulders. "Then I guess Pinecone Face and I will have to study alone with Grover. Let's go."

"Don't call me that," Thalia said as they went to the other building, waving goodbyes and 'see you after class' sort of things. I waved back and turned to the couple.

"I'm ready." I said, grabbing my backpack straps.

Rachel grinned, then took her boyfriend's hand. "Then let's go."

Room Fourteen was as quiet as it could be- and noisy at the same time, if that makes sense.

When the bell signaled begin, Ms. Stacey clapped her hands for attention, and told us to pair ingroups like we did before to practice.

Rachel caught up with Drew in the back. She was trying to get her to participate (turns out they were Drizella and Anastasia- Cinderella's stepsisters)- leaving me and Percy alone together.

Well, we had to be together alone, anyway.

We sat up in the couch we sat at maybe two or three hours ago.

I started the conversation first. "You got the story okay, Percy?"

"Yeah," He said, putting his bag down on the floor. "Oh, and Rachel told me something. Guess."

I cocked my head, wondering what Rachel had told him. "What?"

"We have to learn a dance," He said. "But it won't last like, forever. It's probably ten seconds or two, but yeah."

"A dance."

"I'll probably keep stepping on your feet," He chuckled. "I'm not a dancing person, really."

I laughed along. "I'm not the best dancer either, but I can already imagine."

"Hey!"

I laughed wile he tried to look mad at me. But looks like he agreed, becuase he was laughing more.

I took out the orange striped script of mine from my bag and my highlighter. A job of more highlighting today for Prince Charming to sit back and watch. "I probably have a bajillion more lines to memorize. What am I going to do."

"We could practice. Not necessarily on Study Hall times like this."

"You mean outside of school." I said, taking up a blanket from the back and spreading it to my lap.

"Yeah," He said, spinning the pen between his fingers. "I mean, we could do it at my house or something."

My thoughts suddenly turned to Luke, who had just said the same thing.

"Guess we could. My house is okay, too." I tried.

"We could take turns." He suggested. "I mean, we have, what- two months?"

"Agreed." I said. "Wait.. aren't you in some teams?"

"What, soccer? Swim? Yeah, I guess so."

"Then you wouldn't have much time."

"I'm okay Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays," He said. "Whenever there's no practice. It includes the weekends." He spread his hands and grinned.

"You don't have to spend your weekends on me." I said, a little worried.

"Trust me, it'll be worth it."

"What about your girlfriend?" I asked. "Rachel."

"She could hang out with us, but I'll be practicing more if we're alone."

"Then alone it is."

We silently agreed, and that's when Rachel finally rolled her eyes and trudged here, Drew picking at her phone right behind her. She plumped into Percy's lap and kissed him while Drew sat in a piano chair that she pulled along. And of course- she checked for dust.

"Percy, we're still going to the pizza place, right?"

He gave her a confused look. "Yeah, why?"

"Let's take Annabeth." she turned to me, a pouty expression on her face. "Annabeth, will you go to eat pizza with us?"

"What?" I said, a little confused. "You want me to come?"

"Yeah," Rachel said, looking sincere. "We could take you."

"Really? Yeah," I said, a little flattered they wanted me over to eat with them. "Of course."

I would later call Susan to not pick me up today.

"Yay," Rachel looked a little better. "Then when this class is over- we go."

"Yep." Percy kissed her forehead. "What do you want there?"

"Olives."

I suppressed a smile. "You like olive pizza?"

"Yeah, they're the like the best!" Rachel said, waving her hands. She looked at me. "You like them too?"

"On the same page." I gave her a high-five.

"This guy Jackson over here," Rachel said, squeezing Percy's shoudlers and tapping his nose. "Likes Anchovies."

"My dad likes them." I offered.

"What?" Percy defended. "They're awesome. You've just haven't had the right one yet, Dare."

Rachel just rolled her eyes and looked at me with an expression, saying Can you believe this guy?

I laughed- wondering how the two got so along together.

Drew mumbled something like, "I'd be perfect for Cinderella."

Rachel didn't say anything. Although she looked tired again.

For the rest of the time, the three of us kind of practiced and talked at the same time while Drew Tanka went somewhere else, maybe to fix her ever-perfect makeup in a corner.

When the bell rang, everyone sprinted out as Ms. Stacey reminded us of tomorrow's Study Hall.

I called my stepmom Susan and told her that I would be eating with someone, and I also texted Thalia that I wouldn't be riding home with them today.

Susan sounded excited I would be out for once and not studying. She even offered a ride, but Percy signaled to me that we would be taking his while I was on the phone.

He opened the doors to his car- a Rubicon red Jeep- and told me to get in. I went to the back while Rachel and Percy charged the front. Before this Rachel had halfheartedly invited Drew to come eat with, but she said she had some pedicures to be done, and sped off in her Toyota with the other friends that I never bothered to know their names.

Rachel slammed the door shut as I got comfortable and Percy started the ignition, then we sped into the road.

"This is so good." I mumbled through my olive pizza, the one Rachel had bought and Percy fed himself a slice of anchovies at the pizzeria right around the corner.

"Totally," Rachel said, fumbling with her slice.

"You should try these," Percy said with his mouthful and pointed to his box. "Awesome."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Nobody but you likes Anchovies, Percy."

He faked a hurt expression. "C'mon, you haven't even let the poor girl try. Let Annabeth try."

"No thanks," I said without thinking.

Rachel laughed so hard that she almost spit took her soda. Percy frowned. "Why not?"

"My dad used to feed them to me all the time when I was a kid," I said. "So, yeah, I'm kinda sick of it."

He pouted and glared at us. "I don't like you two very much."

"Oh shut up, Charming," Rachel laughed, slapping him on the arm. She turned to me with her smile still plastered on her face. "Speaking of Prince Charming, Annabeth- How's Cinderella going for you?"

"Well," I said, wiping my mouth and taking a sip of soda. "I've only been her for a few hours, and I don't feel magical. Or housemaid-ish."

"I don't feel snobby, either," Rachel said, reaching for a napkin. "But I think Drew is doing a good job on it."

I laughed. "Yeah, she was. I hope she stops saying those comments.. I mean I feel guilty. You know what I mean?"

She waved it off. "Don't think about it. Drew is as Drew-ish as she could be."

"That's agreeable."

"What's agreeable?"

All heads turned to the speaker, right on the side of our table.

It was Luke Castellan, leaning both of his hands on the table, flashing that smile of his. It may have been my imagination, but I thought I saw Percy frown in the corner.

"Luke!" I said, looking up at him, surprised I'd see him here.

"Hey, Annabeth." He grinned.

"How'd you get here?" Rachel asked him.

"I was walking by and I saw you three. Mind if I join in to make it even?"

"Sure," Rachel said, waving her hand to my direction. "Scoot in right beside Annabeth."

"Thanks." He smiled at her and sat right next to me. "Woah, Anchovies? Who got this?"

"I did," Percy rubbed his nose before he took a sip from his cup.

"Awesome man!" Luke clapped his shoulder from across the table with a large grin. "Can I have a slice?"

"Help yourself, dude."

"Thanks man," he took a slice, folded it in half, and took a whole bite into it. He let a moan escape from his lips, and threw his head back, grinning with his mouth full. "Awesome."

That's when Rachel and I locked eyes. We nodded in silent agreement and laughed. Boys and their food.

While Luke and Rachel were engaged in a conversation from across from each other, Percy and I were eating a slice of pizza of our choice.

"Annabeth," Percy called, looking at his pizza, fingering the table.

"Yes?" I asked, taking a bite while keeping my eyes on him.

He didn't say anything. "What?" I asked, getting his attention.

"Nothing," He mumbled dryly, picking at his pizza with a plastic fork. "It was nothing."

"What?" I said, laughing a bit. Why was he playing dumb?"You were trying to say something there, alright."

"Nah," He said, slumping in his seat. "Never mind. When are we practicing?"

"Um," I thought for a while and took another bite into my pizza. "I'm not okay tomorrow because I have study with Luke, and neither are you."

"Are you..uh, okay today?" He asked, looking at me while tracing the outline of a burn on the table.

"Today?" I asked, bewildered. "Today?"

He nodded, tracing the burnt circle counter clockwise.

"It's four thirty," He said, looking at the clock hung up in the corner. "So I think we will have plenty of time if we do it today."

"I mean-," I said. I took a breath and shook my head. "I'm okay, but, like, are you?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm pretty sure that my mom's going to be out for dinner with Paul today, so my house's fine."

"You sure?" I asked. I didn't want him to say stuff he'll regret later.

"I'm pretty sure." He said, taking a bite of his pizza.

"Okay then," I said, sipping soda. I swallowed, and confirmed, "Then today, at your house."

* * *

**Hi! I finally finished.**

**But I really have to say that this isn't the best chapter I have written. I really wanted to rewrite the whole thing, but then I wouldn't have any ideas, sadly. :P**

**So tell me what you think! Remember- REVIEW!**

**And thanks for reading my horrible chapter, but I swear it will get better :)**

**-solstar16**

**EDITED- NOVEMBER 15, 2014**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Cinderella Play**

Chapter 4

Have you ever felt awkward with only you and another person that you just got to know in a empty house? Just the two of you?

Well after we ate at the pizza place I learned Luke and Rachel lived in the same neighborhood just a little walk from where we stood, so Percy let Luke walk her home when he offered and Percy took me to his jeep.

And the first thing he told me to do was put on my seat belt.

After that, we really didn't talk much in the car- half of my self was scared because Percy seemed a little upset with something, something, but I couldn't really point it out. He showed it by clenching the wheel too hard until his knuckles turned white, scrunching his eyebrows together while biting his lip, and his whole body tensed like he was stiff.

On the other hand, my other half was worried about the awkwardness, but my curiosity won both when I asked, "You okay?"

We were caught in a red light so he had the opportunity to turn and study me.

"Yeah," He said. "I'm fine."

"You look pale."

He did. He looked absolutely pale, but he looked fine before; when we were eating, or course. "Oh. It's nothing. I think I'm having trouble digesting or something."

"Then I should go home. Just drop me off. We could practice later." I said.

"No," He said. "I'll be fine, and we're almost there."

I narrowed my eyes and stared at him for a while before saying, "Okay, then." and leaned back into my seat and stared out in front of us.

When we pulled up, Percy unlocked the doors and I got out and slammed the door behind me and Percy came to my side.

When I turned my head I immediately noticed the color.

"Blue." I said.

The whole entire house was painted blue- a bright, brilliant blue you could never miss except for the small white borders.

"Yeah," He smiled sheepishly. "My parents let me get the house painted whatever color I wanted."

"Cool," I said. "You're lucky. Our house is just a dabby gray."

He smiled. "I'll show you the way in. Come on."

I nodded as he took me into his house and fished out his car keys and picked a particular key and stuck it in the lock. The door swung open before me and Percy said, "Welcome, Annabeth."

I stepped inside as he hung the keys in a post and I took a swift look around the house.

The house was clean, but it didn't look like it was cleaned for visitors- it looked like it was always cleaned on a daily basis. It even smelled nice, a combination of salt and lemons- and I know it sounds like those two don't go together, but yeah, it did.

"My room's upstairs, first room to your left," He said. "I'll be there after I get a glass of water."

"Okay," I said.

I shouldered my bag once again and headed up the flight of stairs.

As I passed the stairs I noticed frames of pictures, ones with a little green eyed kid with a huge smile on his face and a surfboard tucked into his arm with a woman crouching right next to him with her delicate hands on his shoulders, a beautiful beach spread wide behind them or others with Percy with the same woman and.. Mr. Blofis?

I just shook my head and walked away into the top.

As Percy said, it was to my left, the first room, the one with the door filled with pictures, posters and stuff.

I opened the closed door and walked in before I set my bag on the carpeted floor beside the bed. I took in the sight of the whole room.

There were pictures taped and glued everywhere, and every picture overlapped each other, as if to get some more spotlight in the wall. It all had smirking, grinning or smiling pictures of Percy with someone. There were all ages of Percy, but most of them looked the age of high school, or the late middle school's.

I absorbed in the pictures and nothing had changed in him- just his height. His eyes and the messy black hair, the smile were all the same.

"Hey,"

I nearly jumped as I turned and found Percy leaning against his door side post. He was giving me a lazy smile, showing off his teeth.

"I haven't changed, did I?" He smiled.

"Your features are the same," I said.

"All the people say that," He rolled his eyes playfully before saying, "I brought cookies."

I hadn't noticed the hand that was behind his back, but as he took it out into the light, I noticed a platter of.. what was that?

"Um, what?"

"I brought these," He said, holding one up in the air. "They're cookies. I guess my mom baked them for me to eat today."

I blinked. "They're blue."

"Yes they are."

"Got any reason? Are they edible?"

He took a bite as to show me. "Before my mom remarried, she was married to this idiot called Gabe Ugliano," He rolled his eyes. "He used to treat her like a slave and he always loved to fight with her, but my mom would always back away. But one day they got into this huge fight with him saying that there's no such thing as blue food, and my mom got mad."

"What did she do?" I asked.

He looked at me and smiled. "We woke up the next morning with blue pancakes in front of us, with blueberries as toppings with blueberry syrup. I guess that's how she got to show her rebellious side instead of backing down again. Now we keep it as an inside joke. I got used to the blue food, so I actually ask for it now."

"Oh," I said. I felt like I had to eat one. "I'll take one."

I did as I said, and it didn't taste any different, so I finished it up and took seconds. I sort of felt ridiculous just sitting there eating blue cookies.

"We're going to practice, right?" He asked.

I swallowed. "Right. I have my script, right," I reached my bag and pulled out the script with my free hand which wasn't grabbing a cookie. "Here."

He too also pulled a stapled stack of paper from his bag. "I got it."

I sat on his bed as I finished my cookie. "Where are we going to start?"

He sat right next to me. The plate of cookies was long lost on his wooden desk. "I don't know. But I just want to talk with you right now."

"About what?"

"Well, we barely know each other," he began. "So why don't we talk about us?"

"I thought we were going to practice." I said.

"Well, yeah," he said. "But I think it'll be better if we just ask each other questions or talk or something. But we don't have to, if you don't want."

I thought for a moment and locked eyes with him. "No," I said. "We'll talk."

"Okay," He strolled his fingers across his bed sheets. "What's your favorite color?"

"Nothing boring." I said. "And I really can't miss yours." I gave him a grin. "What do you do after school?"

"I hang out with my teams." He said. "Practice makes perfect. You?"

"I come home and study or watch the twins," I shrugged. "What are you good at?"

He grinned. "Come see my practices and you'll know what. I'm good at surfing too."

"I noticed the picture in the hallway. That's you when you were little, right?"

"Yep." He said.

"You have a girlfriend, too."

"You don't have a boyfriend?" He asked.

"No," I said sheepishly. "Not once. I had a few crushes before, though."

"What?" He looked at me. "You never had a boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Not once?"

"Nope."

He gaped at me like he couldn't believe. "That's strange. I thought you had had three or something."

"Since when did you think about me?"

"We have a lot of classes together than you think."

I blinked. "We do? Like what?"

"Hm. Well, Greek is one, and uh... English. You take Paul, right?"

"Who's Paul?"

"My stepdad. Mr. Blofis."

"Woah," I said. I thought about the picture in the hallway, next to the kid smiling with a surfboard. "Mr. Blofis is your dad?"

"Stepdad," He corrected.

"I guess we both have a common now."

"You have a stepdad?"

"No. A stepmom."

He studied me. "And you don't like her."

"What?" I realized I had a frown on my face. I wiped it off and shrugged. "No, it's not that. Susan's nice and all, and so are the twins, if they're not so annoying all the time, but I always know that we're not related, and it hits me in the face every time I see her, and I think I''ll never feel close to her, not now, not ever. It's just that feeling I get, but otherwise, she's okay."

"I get it." He said. "I sometimes feel the same way about Paul."

We stayed in silence, just for a moment.

"What do you like doing?" He asked.

"Designing?" It sounded like a question.

"Like, clothes?"

"No," I said. "Buildings. Monuments. Apartments. Mostly monuments."

"Oh," He said. "That's not something girls like to do."

"Well, yeah. But I liked it since I was little."

"That's..." He trailed off. "Don't we have Architecture class at school?"

"I take it." I grinned. "You know, I've always grown up, hearing to choose something more feminine."

"Ironic." He commented.

"I know, right?" The awkward tension filled the air, and I rubbed my arms and looked at the pictures on the walls, trying to keep myself distracted.

"What are you doing in Greek?" He asked.

"You mean the project?"

"Yeah."

"I'm doing Athena and Hermes with Luke. Apparently, they don't have some huge history, so I think it'll be hard," I looked down and met his eyes. "What are you doing?" I asked. I didn't want to be rude.

"Poseidon and Apollo," He said. "I think they tried to overthrow Zues. It's cool. Rachel's got the Apollo part with a lot of detail."

"Oh," I said. "You can count on her."

"Yes I can."

We let the conversation drop, and I reached out for another blue cookie. "So," I said.

"So." He repeated.

"Do you have anything else to ask?"

He thought for a moment. "Did you even know me before we actually met today at the play?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"Well to be real honest, I noticed you today, in the cafeteria. It's just- I'm just real bad at noticing people, Thalia always tells me that it's because I only focus on work," I took in little giggles as I thought of Thalia's funny voice saying those words. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay," He said. "How's Luke treating you?"

"Luke Castellan?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"He seemed real nice on you."

I blushed, but something told me that it wasn't a real comment."Yeah, he is. But I only noticed him today too."

"Really."

"That wasn't a question." I noticed.

"I meant as a question."

"Well, yeah. As I said, I'm terrible at noticing people."

"Then you never noticed Rachel always trying to talk to you, huh?"

"What? Rachel?"

"Yeah. She just loves you."

I blinked and stared at him. "How come?"

"Something about your hair." He grinned.

"Oh." I said. I felt flattered. "That's nice. How come she didn't?"

"Guess she was shy. Or you never noticed."

"Me and my noticing problems. Pfft." I said.

"Oh, you'll be alright." He said.

"I know." I teased. "So are we done playing twenty questions?"

"No." He played with his cover sheets as he lied on the bed.

"Then ask."

He thought then shrugged. "I guess we're done."

"Okay." I said. "Then take out your script."

"Nooo.."

"Are you usually this whiney?"

"It's a good thing, right?"

I laughed. "Then what do you want to do?"

"I just want to talk."

"Okay, okay," I said. "Do you have any siblings?"

"Yes," He said. "But he's not my mom's. We're related on Dad's side."

"Oh. You see him often?"

"Nah," he said. "He lives in California. Goes to some camp instead of school."

"Then..." I said. "How do you feel about being Prince Charming?"

"I haven't given much thought. You?"

"Me either." I said. "But I do like it."

"You said you were guilty because of Drew."

"Oh yes and that."

"Don't worry. I can tell you a million times that you are better for Cinderella. She won't even bother to touch the script, I can tell you that."

I laughed. "Maybe it's good news she's Drizella."

He laughed along with me. "Maybe it is."

Have you ever heard of the saying "sheer bliss"?

Well, if you did, they put the sheer in front of the bliss for a reason because they know the bliss is eventually going to evaporate.

The whole "practice" thing with Percy just became a time for the two of us to get to know each other, and I noticed a few things.

His eyes would light up and sparkle whenever he laughed, and he had adorable laugh lines around his eyes which I also noticed while he was throwing back his head and laugh, and it was getting pretty ridiculous I was starting to notice these things even though we were just two people who had just met and were starting to get to know each other with just a small conversation.

Well I wouldn't call it small anymore.

While we were talking it got too late so he drove me back to my house, and I asked him another thing. Well, blurted actually. It popped into my mind and came straight out of my mouth. "Why were so tense today before we went to your place?"

"What?"

"Why were you so tense before?"

His grip hardened. "I thought I told you it was digestion problems."

"I don't believe it."

He pursed his lips. "Well it's just this person.. this someone's been crawling up my nerves, but I'm fine."

"Who's this someone?"

He didn't answer. He just waited for the lights to go green.

After he drover a little more, we played twenty questions again with a lighter mood until we reached my place and he sped off while I looked, waving my hand.

All of that happy bliss was gone as soon as Susan ran from the kitchen when I slammed the boor behind me.

"I'm ba- Oof, mom,"

I call Susan mom- since she likes it that way and because dad and I had a long talk about that.

She smiled and stroked my hair. "How was your day?"

"Fine." I replied. I looked at the wooden spoon she had in her hand and the apron around her neck. "Can I help you with dinner?"

"Oh, no, no." She said. "I was just cleaning heating it up. You came in a little late, but we saved you some. It's spaghetti, your favorite."

"I think I'll have a bowl."

"Good. Wash your hands and we'll eat."

"What about Dad and the twins?"

"They're in the park having a walk. I wanted the boys to spend some father time with your Dad."

"Oh, okay. I'll be back in a flash."

...

Dinner was great.

Even if it was November, I was wearing short pants and my dad's old t-shirt that hung off my shoulders with my hair thrown into a messy bun, strands of it falling down.

It was maybe twelve in the night, but the conversation I had with Percy seemed so real I couldn't fall asleep. Which is bad. But I'm not thinking of him in that kind of way, but.. or am I? I don't know.

His light eyes and dark hair was gorgeous, and they fit so well, not to mention my dabby gray eyes and ugly blond hair.

I always hated blond hair- no one seems to take you seriously. I always had to work maybe as twice as hard than others just to get noticed.

Anyway, speaking of... whatever I was trying to say.

I can't sleep.

My arms are spread wide against the bed. The lights are out, but I can't concentrate on counting sheep.

* * *

**Okay! I guess I finally got this off my shoulders :)**

**I've been trying to update sooner, but I have this test going on that starts next Friday so I got a lot of work to do, so I may not update until next next Tuesday or so. I'm very sorry, but I know you will understand.**

**So Annabeth is confused she can't concentrate on anything except Percy, which is very, very bad.**

**But I guess I'll have to write more in order for you to find out. :) Stay tuned.**

**-solstar16**

**P.S. Thanks to all you guys who followed, favorite-d and reviewed. You guys just make my day. REMEMBER TO REVIEW, please! It helps me write better and faster :)**

**Oh! and I made a tumblr- it's the same as my username on fanfic- solstar16**

**feel free to follow but I'm still new so it will take a little time to actually sink in will somebody help, really?**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Cinderella Play**

Chapter 5

I woke up and walked to school feeling very much like a zombie with breakfast cravings.

I was tired, hungry and dazed- I couldn't sleep last night, just because of my mind revolving around certain thoughts that I shouldn't be thinking about, and the pouring November rain beating down at the windows, constantly knocking on it didn't really help either. It's even raining now.

So I guess you won, stupid pouring acidic beads of water.

But on the bright side, I got my Architect homework done that I had been forgetting about because of the Cinderella Play practice.

"You look tired," Thalia commented, who sat in the chair right next to me. She was in her usual punk style clothes today, and her short, boyish hair seemed extra spiky, as if she'd gelled. "What happened?"

"Lack of sleep happened," I murmured. "I'm exhausted." I slumped into my homeroom chair as I waited for the bell to signal first period.

"Gods, you really gotta stop studying so hard. If you'd like, I'll cover up for you in Greek, so you can sleep." Thalia gave me a thumbs up and I groaned.

"I'll be happy if you did."

"Sure thing!" I thought I heard Thalia squeal. She was great at lying, and she found that talent maybe years ago and even offered lying for classes or other purposes. It was like she revolved the thoughts of her "target" and a snap of her fingers and she's done for you. It was ridiculous, but sometimes, it was handy.

The bell immediately rang and we trudged out of homeroom, Grover and Nico following right behind us with morning daze looks on their faces, just like everyone else. Apparently, lack of sleep blaming on the heavy rain though the night didn't effect just me this morning. Nico looked frustrated, though. He looked even worse than he already does, his shoulders lump and eyes wide, and I thought his dark circles could hit the floor and drag along all across the hall.

"What's up with you?" Thalia asked.

"Hades's been getting on my nerves," Nico said.

"You mean your dad?"

Nico nodded. "Stupid messy rooms."

"What's wrong now?" Thalia asked her cousin. "He wasn't there when I went over to your house."

" Persephone and him have been going out a lot, but he just poofed in yesterday evening when you just went out and told me to clean up the whole house while they went inside their bedroom. I think I spent my night just trying to sort out his underpants." Nico groaned. He stretched and circled his shoulders while loud crack crack crack sounds played in.

"Ah, man did you hear that?" Grover said. "That's more worse than my Uncle Ferdinand used to do. Cut it out."

"Sorry. Force of habit."

Thalia put an arm around her cousin's shoulder. "C'mon, Death Breath. We have Geography to go to."

"Ugh, Ms. Walters?"

Thalia muttered a "I don't like her either." and dragged poor Nico through the hall while yelling, "See you guys at Greek!" .

I looked at Grover and we laughed. "I guess it's P.E.?"

"Yeah," Grover held up his crutches. "And I'll be missing out for the ten thousand and first time."

I laughed. "See you there."

He waved and made his way into the hallway and straight to the gym to go sit on the bench for who knows how many times.

I giggled ti myself as I was trying to count them out.

Anyways I got my gym bag with my gym clothes and did the regular- get into the locker room, greet some friends, change, tie hair and run into the gym looking hyper for P.E..

"Listen up, cupcakes!"

Coach Hedge blared again as he lined up in front of him.

Everyone was straightening their gym t-shirts or picking imaginary lint of their sweatpants as Coach Hedge explained the rules and purposes of Dodgeball- again.

Let me explain to you- about Coach Hedge. He was this middle aged guy that always wore a bright orange polo with spotless white sweatpants with matching shoes to go. He always had a megaphone in one hand that was clipped to his belt, and the other on his baseball bat (and we didn't even play baseball) that he likes to throw swings to show how strong he could be. To admit it he could be pretty scary- if not for his five-foot-zero height. The kids always made fun of it and no one took him seriously- just like now. And I can add that he always wants us to learn and "feel" Dodgeball, but I can bet he likes it because he has an obsession with blowing his red whistle around his neck and yelling, DIE!, and Dodgeball does a lot of that stuff.

"Coach Hedge?" A guy from the back asked. "Could you use your megaphone, please? I can't hear you very well in the back."

Coach frowned like he couldn't get it but soon looked pleased and grinned that he found an excuse to use it. He clipped it from his belt and pressed his chap lips to the mic. "Alright, listen up cup- I AM YOUR FATHER."

Everyone was confused at first, but we realized something was wrong and everybody started cracking up and giving the kid who asked for the megaphone a slap on the back and high-fives as Coach Hedge's megaphone started blaring out random Darth Vader and barnyard animal sound mix ups.

"What the-" He punched his microphone. "Valdez! THE PIG SAYS OINK!"

Even I let out a little giggle. I couldn't help but burst into laughter when it started bursting out random comments about other barnyard animals, so I turned my head away from Coach Hedge's angry face and laughed to myself. I opened my eyes that were closed from lack of laughing and my body suddenly chilled as my eyes connected with adorable blue ones.

Luke was laughing also, but he regained his strength and waved to me and gave me his smile.

I waved back, furiously blushing.

What is wrong with you? I asked myself.

I turned back and saw Leo Valdez- the kid good with mechanics and the guy who fixed up Coach's megaphone- getting chased by an angry five foot tall gym coach- and the kids thought it couldn't get any funnier- yelling random comments about Star Wars from his speaker and calling him a cupcake.

The coach told us to play ball while he and Leo Valdez had a long talk at the bleachers with Grover sitting in the middle looking hazardous by the yelling of Coach Hedge.

And I didn't pay any attention to them at the game.

As soon as the bell rang I was sticky and sweaty, so the girls and I took quick showers and practically fought for the hair dryer for what seemed like hours and finally I sprinted out of the gym in my casual clothes, my hair dry and up in a ponytail.

I took out my books out of my locker when I was in the hallway. I also took out my over-sized hoodie and shoved my arms into it; I was getting cold from the shower and the chill of the November air.

My Greek textbook was in my arms and in order when I was about to head for the back door.

"Annabeth!"

I turned around and brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes. "Percy," I said.

"Hey," He said. He was at the end of the hallway when he was catching up on me, running a hand through his hair that was still wet from the rain outside. "Next's Greek, right?"

"Right," I said.

He gave me a smile when he reached out into his locker right next to me. I made way.

"You were real good on Dodgeball, you know," He commented while slamming his door shut. "You would've killed thousands if not for the bell."

"How'd you see me?" I laughed. "Practice makes perfect, especially with Coach Hedge."

"I was stopping by," He laughed too. "Well I guess if it's with Coach Hedge, but- whoops!"

Before I could slip, my hand caught the lockers, and it saved my butt from hitting the floor.

"The floor's wet," was all I managed to say before I blushed in embarrassment. I rubbed my shoes against the floor, and I almost slipped again.

Percy had one arm around my waist and his other hand was on my wrist, and I was face-first in his chest.

"Yeah," He said. "You okay?"

I nodded, and I realized what in a position we were so I wriggled out of his grasp. "Sorry," I muttered. "I should have been careful. I've been told clumsy."

"No problem," He said as we walked again. "You can blame the floor."

I hoped I wasn't blushing as much as I felt. So I tried to smooth it out. "Where's Rachel?" I asked.

"She went to the office a minute ago," He said. "Case of the fever. She'll be back."

"Oh," I said. "Well it was raining hard today, and the temperature did drop a lot more than yesterday."

He took a glance at me. "I agree," he said, and stopped in his tracks and observed my face. "Are you tired?"

I rubbed my eyes. "A little. Lack of sleep yesterday," I said. "It was raining too hard."

"Too bad," He started walking. "I couldn't sleep either."

We were at the threshold when the bell rang-and it seemed like a thirty minute break to me, actually- and I took my usual seat next to Thalia, in the back of Nico and Grover.

"Hi," Thalia greeted as I dropped my books onto the table. "How was first period?"

"I had fun dodging and throwing," I said. "How was yours?"

"Talked about geographical locations of storms and their names," Thalia said. "Um, like Typhoons and Hurricanes."

I stared at her with my mouth opened. "You were paying attention? Where's Thalia?" I shook her shoulders.

She chuckled. "It wasn't in the textbook. Some kid brought it up when we were about to learn something that had to do with Math," She laughed again. "He was our savior."

"I didn't like it," Nico turned around. "Ms. Walter's voice was still a lullaby."

Thalia frowned. "You have to agree the storm thing was pretty cool."

Nico looked at his cousin in pity, like he couldn't believe she didn't sleep through it when she had the golden time. Instead, she was stuffed with test-free facts.

"Alrighty, class!" Mr. Brunner rolled in on cue. "How are you doing?"

The class shouted replies, and Mr. Brunner nodded. "Great! Now, class, I want you to sit like you did when you were assigned partners with projects."

We were confused for a moment, but the whole class went to the seats assigned as I waved Thalia and the boys goodbye. I went to my seat that I was ordered to take yesterday in the back, Luke sitting there and greeting me with a morning-warming smile, his hair still a little wet from his shower.

"Hi," Luke said.

I smiled back. "Hi."

"Now, I want you to discuss with your partners about your project," He said. "We will not be studying today, because I have some extra grading to do with the sophomore's homework. I expect you class, to behave and discuss."

With that, he took a suitcase that had been on the floor, set it on his lap and wheeled himself into the desk on the left side of the front.

"The break felt like an hour," I said. "I guess it was from the quick shower?"

Luke nodded. "I can relate. I thought it was lunch."

I laughed. "Yeah."

"By the way," He said as he swept his books from his way so that he could face me, leaning on the table with his hand on his cheek. "You were very good at Dodgeball."

"I was told," I said. "Guess I did good today?"

He nodded. "Very."

I swept my books, too, and copied his pose. "Did you do any research on Athena and Hermes?"

"No," He admitted. "I passed out on the couch as soon as I got home from taking Rachel to her place," He looked at me with a blush across his cheeks. "I'm sorry. Did you?"

"No," I said. "I was busy hanging out."

"Oh," He raised his eyebrows. "With who?"

"With Percy," I said, which I noticed right now is with his girlfriend Rachel, and she looked feverish pink and weary. I caught his eyes and he gave me a worrying-for-Rachel smile. I smiled back as I said, "We were practicing lines for the play."

"The Cinderella Play?" He asked. "What's he playing?"

"Prince Charming," I said sheepishly.

"Well," He brushed his hands together. "He's very lucky to be playing with you."

I blushed, and he gave me a smile before he opened his textbook and said, "Why don't we research on our gods, Miss Smart Girl?"

The rest of the day was in the blur until it was seventh period- Play practice instead of Study Hall. Yay.

Ms. Stacey announced group practice-like she did yesterday- as soon as the bell rang.

Percy and I really wanted Rachel to join us and get her getaway time Drew, but she insisted with a "I can't do that. I'll be stealing all your practice time!". So we let her do it her way, and she gave us a reassuring smile and a thumbs up before going off for Drew, who was sitting in the corner tapping away at her phone.

So we sat down at the usual couch and took out our scripts.

"How was your day?" Percy asked.

"Okay," I said. "You have practice after this, right?"

"Right." He said.

I flipped through the stapled stack of paper. "Then we better start memorizing and practicing. C'mon, page five, please."

* * *

**Eh, I imagined this much longer, and more with a story. Well, too bad.**

**Hi guys, it's me again! I updated-as you can see- the chapter 5 of The Cinderella Play. It seems a little short and doesn't have anything special, but I think Chapter 6 will have a much more story to it.**

**Oh! and guess what I found?**

**More reviews while I was gone! More favorites and followers! Thank you all! I'm very happy!**

**Now I want to tell you two things.**

**First, I updated a new PJO story, and it's called Forget me, not! Please, I insist you check it out. I was very inspired by a movie and this other fanfic, and they sort of mixed up a bit and bam! It was born and typed out from my head XD**

**Second, I made a tumblr! Feel free to follow and ask me questions. I will be updating on the stories on this site, too.**

**Thank you all again, and please remember- follow, favorite, review. Don't be shy!**

**KEEP ON READING!**

**-solstar16**

**Ps. fun fact- It's been only two days since Annabeth met Percy, Rachel and Luke in this story! It's only the beginning, even if it's chapter 5.**

**Haha, stay tuned, everyone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Cinderella Play**

Chapter 6

"That was great," Percy said, with one hand clutching his script and one hand holding a cookie from lunch which he told me that he had saved, the hand that was supposed to be holding a highlighter. Instead the pen was carefully lain on the floor as he chewed and talked at the same time. "You finally memorized two pages of script."

"Yay," I said without soul. "A couple down, thirty eight to go." I glared at him, getting a sudden annoyance. "How come you are the main part and have almost no lines at all?"

"It's because I'm the prince," He said, proudly, giving me a cookied grin. "It's what I do." Well it made sense, at some crazed theory, that is.

"Very funny, Percy." I said, face-palming myself of exhaustion. "Now your turn."

"My turn to what?" He asked, blinking as if to state innocence.

"Your turn to memorize," I said, gaping. "Go ahead, Prince Charming. Page thirty."

"Nooo.." He said, pretending to fall asleep on the head of the couch. "I don't want to." He whined like a little kid in kindergarten. His lazy eyes wandered around the whole classroom and landed on an object somewhere on the room, right behind me. He gazed on it for a second, then his green eyes brightened and his lips curled into a grin. "Looks like I don't have to."

"What do you mean?" I asked, dumbfounded. He was not going to get away with this.

He pointed generously for me with a grin plastered to his face. I had to turn around and match his gaze. As soon as I matched, I saw what he had meant. He was pointing straight to the clock, and I got a little annoyed.

"Really?" I said. "Really? That's not fair!" The clock pointed straight five minutes right before the bell rang.

"All's fair in love and.." He thought for a moment. "Wait, that doesn't make sense in this situation." He thought for a minute, zoning out. "I guess I'll have to practice next time."

"No fair." I said. I crossed my arms and glared.

"Yes fair." He said, grinning. He took the rest of the cookie from his hands and shoved it down his mouth. "We'll do my part tomorrow, first thing the bell rings."

"Fine," I said. "No delays, though."

"Promise." He held out his hand; the pinkie promise that little kids do. But I gladly took it as fair share. His fingers were cold from the rain today. It had been raining quite a lot.

The bell rang and we stood up, and soon enough Rachel and her fiery red hair was beside us, her freckled arm linked with Percy's. "How was practice?" She asked.

"Okay," Percy said. "Annabeth here did most of the stuff, so I'm doing the rest tomorrow."

"Oh, how sweet of you Annabeth," Rachel said. She turned to Percy and gave him a little slap on his arm. "You better do nice tomorrow."

Percy grinned. "Yeah, I will. How was yours?"

"Ugh," Rachel looked around as if glancing for someone. She confirmed coast was clear when she told us, "Horrible, honestly. I couldn't stand it. I bet my money that Drew can't get those small lines memorized by the play. I swear.."

"Well, you have to help her," Percy said, placing a kiss to her hair. "That's what it counts, right?"

I felt like I shouldn't be here. It looked like they were doing the ordinary how-are-you couple stuff, and me, sadly, didn't have a boyfriend. Maybe I should-

"Annabeth!"

All eyes turned to the source of the noise- the door. There, as I turned my eyes, was a blond haired figure, grinning out to me. He took out his phone, showing to me while waving it. "You didn't see my texts."

"Luke!" I said, exciting that he remembered to study. "Oh, what? What texts-"

I immediately got my phone out and did the honors of checking the messages, and sure enough, there were two, all from Luke. They were all the same stuff, asking where I was.

"Oh," I said, putting my phone back. "I'm sorry, Luke. I was going to text you though. Are we still up for the study?"

"Of course," He said. He eyed the couple behind me and said, "Hi guys." He gave them a little wave.

Rachel waved back, giving little comments of greeting, and Percy did the same, except for the waving and enthusiasm. He was weird around this time of period, always. I wonder why.

"Well, do you mind if I take Annabeth away from you guys?" Luke asked, grabbing my arms in a comfortable way. His fingers were warm.

"Not at all," Rachel replied. She tugged Percy's hoodie. "C'mon, Percy. You need to go to practice. Percy?" She waved a hand in front of him, and I realized he had a frown and was zoning out.

He snapped out of his trance. "Yeah. Practice. Right."

"We'll be seeing you later, then, Luke," Rachel said. "I'll see you tomorrow in Greek, Annabeth!"

She passed us, dragging Percy along. As it was his turn to pass, he gave me a look I couldn't recognize, then said, "I'll text you sometime today." and left.

Luke turned to be as the couple passed. "So, my place?"

"Your place." I confirmed, and it was our turn to leave.

It wasn't a long hour drive or anything, just a short ten minute drive.

It was in the short distance radius of the pizza place, just like he said the other day when we went there; and he obviously knew the shortcuts. We were there in no time.

His house was small, cozy and a first story place. It was colored a bright yellow, and it sure did bring out all the colors of the grass around it. He let me out of his car like a gentleman, and I got out and heard the car door slam before me.

He led me to the door without a word. Luke opened the door to his place and said, "Welcome to the Castellan residence."

I took a look around. The inside was cozy also. "Thanks for the invite." I said, joking back. He just smirked and led me to his room, down the hallway.

His room was on the very end of the hallway. I noticed no one was in the house, there wasn't a voice to invite.

"Is nobody home?" I asked Luke, who opened the door to his room and let me step across the threshold first.

"Nah," He said, closing the door behind him. "I live by myself, actually. I moved out when high school started. I wanted to go to college here, so I figured coming here a little earlier wouldn't hurt. My parents owned this house. Well actually my dad does, and he offered to pay the bills for me until I could get to college to start on my own. They send me calls once in a while, so yeah." He said, turning on the lights and tinkling with a few things. "But I get lonely."

"Then let's take it in a good way," I said, putting my bag against the bed."At least that means you can cook well?"

He smiled and let me take off my coat to hang on next to the desk where the computer was. "Of course. I'm good with spaghetti."

I looked at him and gaped. "Really? I love spaghetti."

He smiled and turned his computer on. "I'm good at other things too."

"Oh?" I said raising my eyebrows. "Like what?"

"Like researching for some Greek Mythology bullshit. We'll have a page up in no time."

"That's good." I said. "Then maybe we'll have some time left."

He popped up the computer and pressed the little on button that soon glowed blue. He made me sit in the comfortable chair-the one that can roll around the floor-while he went somewhere to come back with a hard wooden chair for him to sit. We opened our textbooks and took out our sheets of paper. I took first research and he would write it down.

The website I went to had tons of information; I used to go to it every time. I called out some information, he would suck it in on the screen with my talking, actually trying to understand; then write it down.

"So Athena and Hermes did actually help Perseus," He said while writing the facts on his piece of paper. "You were right. Nothing in the textbook says about it though. We never did find any reference the other day. How'd you know?"

I blushed, scrolling though the page with the mouse to try to keep myself distracted. "Well, you know, my real mom used to read me these stories about them when I was a kid. Eventually got into me. I don't have them anymore, my dad threw them away. But I still have them in my memory.."

"You're amazing," He said, still writing them down. "That's why you get straight A's."

I laughed. "Not all the time."

"Yeah, but," He said. "Wow this is amazing. I'll do the researching now, you write. You must be exhausted."

"Thank you." He took the mouse from me and started typing out Greek Mythology and called out any interesting things about the couple of gods, then Athena Hermes history and the same cycle again. I just had this site I knew, but he was just Googling everything out.

I wrote the last sentence he had for me, and bam- we had three full paragraphs on my sheet of paper, and about five more on his. We had the whole story in a splattered order.

"Wow," I said. "Well that proves your talents of researching Greek Mythology bullshit," I grinned at him. "Time to sort them all out, and then we'll be through."

"Awesome," He said. "Why don't we take a small break then?" He suggested.

"We only have to write them down, it'll take ten minutes." I said, sitting on the bed to reach into my backpack for the actual worksheet.

"Yeah," He said. "And I want to spend that time getting to know you.."

He came up to where I was sitting-the bed- and sat right next to me. This was just like how Percy was like- trying to do the unimportant stuff now and the important stuff later. Yeah, stalling. I almost laughed out loud, but then he would ask me what, and I didn't want to tell him how similar he was with Percy.

He looked at me. "Favorite color?"

Great. His getting to know me was twenty questions too.

"Violet," I said. "What's yours?"

"Mine's gold," He said as he scooted over more closely. "What's your favorite drink?"

"A nice Americano," I said, swallowing.

"I like blueberry G2, as weird as that sounds," He said, leaning in closer. "Favorite subject?"

"Architecture," I said, getting a bit uncomfortable. I wanted to scoot to my right a little farther.

"Mines Social Studies," He shrugged. But his eyes brightened up a second. They were a colorful blue. "Another question. How long did you know me?"

Oh no. I'm sorry, Luke, I'm terrible at noticing people. I gave a quick apologetic smile, tucked my loose hair back my ear sheepishly and said, "That day when we were assigned partners in Greek."

"That short?" His eyebrows were raised like it was shorter than he thought.

"Yeah," I said, blushing. "I'm sorry. I'm very, very terrible at noticing people." As I said, I added silently to myself.

"We were in the same middle school too, Annabeth."

"We were?"

"Yeah," He said. "I mean, I thought the 'seeing you for the first time' thing was just an act."

"Oh," I said. "Well, um, I'm sorry. But it's good to know that you've known me for a long time."

"Heck yeah," He murmured. "Tell you what. I'll tell you one of my secrets, Annabeth."

"Yeah?" I swallowed, noticing how much the gap in between us has thinned. It was getting scary, but I really couldn't do anything, since I thought it would hurt his feelings. I didn't want that, obviously. "What's that?"

"Mmm," He said, taking sudden interest to the bed sheet. "I like you, Annabeth. I liked you from the very beginning of high school."

"I like you too," I said, blushing. "That's what friends do, right? Like each other."

"No," He said, drawing something on the covers, then stopping. I looked down also. "I mean.. I liked you a lot. I never got to say anything to you because I didn't want to bother you. You always seemed so busy."

"What are you trying to say?" I whispered.

"What I'm trying to say is that-" He took a breath. "I like you a lot. More than just a friend."

My head shot up, and I took a sharp take of breath as I startled to how much close we were. I could feel his sweet breath against my lips, my cheek, my nose; my whole face- it was faint, and my heart dropped further to my sleeve, and my cheeks felt hot.

His eyes flickered to my lips as he leaned in.

I closed my eyes out of habit- I mean, this was what they did in movies, I think. It took forever when his lips actually touched mine, but there it was, pressed against my own.

His lips were cool, unlike his warm hands, which were up in my neck.

I pulled back, "Wait-"

I stopped because he was looking at me like he wanted to kiss me for a long, long time.

"Wait," I said, trying to gain control of my thoughts that were running around my head, mostly in panic and confusion. "I think this is a bit-"

But I didn't say more. He said to cut me out, "I like you, Annabeth." He blushed, looking at my lips.

I bit my lip before he pressed his cool lips to mine one more time, and this time, I obliged. When his hand was still on my neck, I didn't think of breaking it again, just because of what I would do to his feelings- I would hurt them.

Instead, I just did the thing I did- wrap my arms around his neck, and kissed him back.

I just plumped down my bed as soon as I was ridden home back from Luke's car.

What am I going to do? I constantly asked myself, feeling a little bit guilty that I had kissed a guy that I barely knew. But this guy knew me so much, it was just painful thinking about it. He had told me that he had liked me from the beginning of high school, and he knew me since middle school!

I didn't know why the hell I was feeling guilty this way. I mean, I liked Luke too, didn't I? He's was nice to me, and I blushed around his comments, right?

But it just didn't feel right.

When I kissed him, I felt like I was in the third person view of this, like I wasn't even related and was just watching, having no affections- just watching. It felt wrong, and right, then wrong- I just couldn't-

After I had some talk with my mom and dad, talking throughout the day; I zoned out enough for them to notice. They asked me what was up, and I didn't answer. Instead I went back up to my personal space. All I keep thinking is the same thing.

Well one kiss didn't make things official, right? I brought my hand up to my lips. I just needed more time, and he could wait...Right?

But the thing was, when I got ready for sleep and got into my sweatpants and over-sized shirt, with my reading glasses and ponytail and all, after I finished up ordering up our project, I couldn't sleep.

And this was probably the second time I had lost sleep just thinking about someone.

This was going to be a long, long night.

And also, a long day for me tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay. I am just sad.**

**This didn't turn out as long as I had expected; and it looks like it doesn't even have a story.**

**Well, I need to apologize for not updating. You know some of those people that update faster in break? Well, I guess I'm not one of those heroes. I realized I hadn't updated in a month, so I decided to type on. XD**

**Oh! and quick commercial! I have these fanfics that I am writing currently- you can check it out on my bio. The one that's going to be posted soon is Friday, I'm in love. You can also see the summary there, and the other summaries of the story. I hope you can read it!**

**Thanks for reading guys, you're the best. And please, it doesn't take a while to REVIEW I would insist and be glad if you left a small comment. Thanks :) It makes my day.**

**For those who had done the three combos- I thank you very much XD**

**KEEP ON READING!**

**-solstar16**

**PS:**

**tumblr- solstar16 (ask me anything. There are updates on The Cinderella Play and Forget me, not)**

**email (feel free to ask questions or suggestions! I would gladly respond)- solstar16**

**Oh and did I mention?**

**Yeah. Lukabeth. I know. I'm not enjoying either, but it's all in the plot. There's all a reason to this. Please wait a little, and you'll get your pleasures. I'm not spoiling though HAHHAHA**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Cinderella Play**

Chapter 7

"You seem a little down and quiet today," Thalia informed me while she had one hand on the wheel, the other holding a Uncrustables sandwich in the other. Her eyes were looking straightforward into the street ahead of her, but I knew she could see my face from there.

I asked Thalia to pick me up from my house to school today. This wasn't normal routine, but I didn't feel like driving today, nor being ridden to school by my family in the car. I wanted to be comfortable with a friend at his/her car, with the excitement of going to school together.

Well, maybe today didn't include "excitement". My face didn't show it.

"Really," I said, not surprised that she noticed. Yeah, I know, this didn't sound like a proper reaction to me, either. Heck, it didn't even sound like a question, at the least.

God, since yesterday's incident, my feelings have been super weird. Something similar to mood swings, except I was all sad and scrunched up inside, and I had small butterflies in my stomach. It felt like some record has been scratched on my clipboard, and it was as if something had changed in the whole world. Sort of when you get those feelings and realize the world has changed. Sort of like when something's changed, you feel so awkward and feel like nothing's going to be the same again, and you want to just hide and die in a corner.

After my kiss with Luke Castellan, I've been feeling the exact same way I had described.

I was confused and utterly hopeless with myself. One day, I get to know him. The next, I see him smiling from any corners he could find and catch me. Then we get assigned as partners, and I get to know that he was in the same school as me in middle school.

Maybe his feelings may have developed by himself or something, but me- I wasn't so damn sure.

I brought a hand and touched my lips every single time I had the chance- I just couldn't believe it. I was angry, confused and delighted at the same time.

Angry, because I just felt like it was all wrong. I felt like I was cheating, but the problem was- I don't have a boyfriend.

Confused, because he likes me. I have this theory of mine that I would probably stay single until I become a little attractive-and that means at the age of forty-one- but I found out that some hot guy likes me, and I hadn't even given effort for him to like me. It was all too shocking and touched. At the same time.

And lastly, delighted, because there was someone out there that actually took an interest in me. More likely, liked me. Me. Me. Annabeth Chase, me.

"You wanna tell me anything?" Thalia asked as she made a sharp right, and I had to hold on to the bar. She gave me a quick glance, but I ignored it and kept my eyes straightforward on the road, the yellow lines. I know she knows that something's up, but I didn't feel like telling her now. Maybe later, when I back to myself or something.

So I decided to lie. "Nah," I said, rubbing the bottom of my lip, my eyes still forward. "Just lack of sleep, like always."

"Dang, girl," She said, taking another bite of her Uncrustables. Her voice now sounded like mush. "You should really go see a doctor or something. Every time you have a problem, it's lack of sleep. Have you been taking those pills I gave you?"

"The sleeping pills?" I giggled for a bit. "No, I guess I forgot. They're still on the bottom of my bag though. And Thalia, don't talk with your mouth full."

"You're like a mother to me, gosh," She swallowed her bite. "Well, good thing you got them. Take it today, you're gonna sleep through class."

I laughed and said, "No way, Thals. That's not happening. I need to study."

Thalia laughed along, the black of her eyeliner showing."We'll see."

I just shook my head while I smiled, but the smile soon dropped. I wasn't sure if I should smile.

Thalia's truck made a left, and then we were there.

Goode High School.

Just looking at it gave me the creeps when it didn't only yesterday. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face anyone, and I wasn't sure if I could face Luke, especially.

Like I said, I feel like the whole world has changed.

But I really didn't want to get awkward with Luke. Heck no.

Thalia killed the engine as soon as she found a good parking spot and parked into it. She didn't carry a huge backpack, but she did carry a purse that was in between us, on the little seat. I had put my bag on the ground, and I didn't feel like picking it up.

"Hey," Thalia said, picking up her black purse and poking me. "We're here."

"Yeah," I said, and I released a breath I didn't realize I was holding. I sat for a while, looking at the ground. Thalia looked at me as I didn't say anything.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"We're here."

"Yeah. Okay. I know." I felt like gravity was pulling at my eyeballs. But I needed to get to class. I took another deep breath and picked up my bag, and I opened the truck door. I stuck one leg out as I shouldered my purple bag, and Thalia locked the doors as soon she had hopped out, and I did as soon as she slammed her car door.

I met her in front of the truck. "Thanks," I said, giving her a small smile.

She put her arm around my shoulder and gave me the big sister grin. "No problem, Annie."

"Don't call me that," I said, my smile turning into a frown. "Please, everything but Annie. Gosh, it makes me sound like a four year-old.

"You're tired, but you have the energy to actually care what your nicknames are?" Thalia frowned, but I could tell she was hiding a smile behind. "Gosh, Annabeth." She mimicked.

I laughed but said nothing. Instead, with her arm around my shoulder, I led her into the school, matching our walking so she doesn't stumble down. I led her to the school, the one I really dread to go right now.

Anyways, she pulled her arm from my shoulder and shoved them deep into her leather pants, the other hand finishing off her peanut butter and no crust jelly sandwich, that was now taking her phone out of her pocket and messing with it.

"What's your first class, Annabeth?" She said as she scrolled down on her screen.

I took out my schedule from my pocket, and scanned over Thursday. I know I should have memorized this, but maybe I have too many things cluttered in my brain I can't memorize a fraction of this. I soon as I saw number one on Thursday's time table, I frowned. "History, goddamn."

She laughed at my little comment and glued off her eyes from her screen. "I have Government, if that makes you feel better."

"Ah, man, Ms. Kerr?" I asked, feeling really bad that I had dissed History.

"Yeah," she grumbled. "But it's fine. I'm gonna sleep through it."

"Too bad I can't."

"Hey, I told you about those pills. You're taking them without a word, you here me?"

Too bad she doesn't know the real reason that I'm dazed today. I am not taking those pills because of Luke Castellan. I will not take sleeping pills because of him."Nope, nope. I don't want to."

"Oh come on!"

Thalia slapped me on the arm of my jacket and I couldn't help but laugh. Even if I felt like I dreaded this school now, at least I had a good old friend at my side. I felt comfortable.

Thalia and I had pushed ourselves through the blue double doors of the first building, and we parted as we headed for our lockers.

My locker was on top (thank the gods) so I pushed my bag into the empty space as soon as I opened it. I had History, so I took out my notebook to write on, the big history textbook with Mr. Paul Revere riding his horse on the cover, and a few more highlighters sitting on the bottom, and put them all in my opened backpack.

I also took out some textbooks that I had studied yesterday, while I was trying to distract myself with Luke (and failed), and booked them unto the took shelf. I zipped up my backpack and took it out, and shut the door of the locker tight. It felt a lot more lighter, with only a few notebooks, pencils and textbooks.

"Hey, Annabeth."

"Oh my gosh," I dropped my backpack just when I was going to hang it on my shoulders. Maybe I hadn't zipped up the first pocket, because some pencils had flown all over the floor.

My eyes darted from the floor and my mouth was opened. I didn't even glance at the person who was trying to greet a hello to me. I dropped to my knees and picked up all my pencils and pens, and some helpful people had helped me with it, and I thanked them.

"Here," a pale hand reached out and gave me a pink highlighter. "I'm so sorry-"

I cut off by whatever the person had to say by staring at them.

My night was just ruined by a kiss I had yesterday, because I didn't know the heck I was thinking. My day was ruined because of lack of sleep that I needed, and now I was just going to probably get slack and sleep through classes, without the help of Thalia's magical sleeping pills.

Probably though. I looked up and searched their face, and the first thing I saw was a jagged scar, running from his eye to the jaw.

I almost jumped out of my wits.

God, did it have to get any worse?

"Hey," Luke Castellan said softly, his hand still grabbing the highlighter. "You okay?"

I looked at his face for what seemed like minutes. My mouth was hanging open, and my mind was racing with thoughts- it was a miracle I was able to think. I managed to say something. "Yeah- Yeah. I'm fine." I took the highlighter from his hand. "Thanks."

"Yeah.." He said. He helped me get up from the floor as he got up. "Hey, look, Annabeth-"

He stopped when I looked up at him after I put my highlighters that he gave and I picked up in my backpack. I put my hands on the straps and grabbed them firmly- I didn't know what else to do.

Of course, it wasn't like I resented Luke now. I liked him. I really did.

"Hmm?" I said, looking at the clock above a row of lockers, trying to keep my eyes away from his.

"Uh, do you wanna hang out sometime? Like, a real date, or something." He said. He rubbed the back of his neck and gave me a small grin. "Yesterday was just a project hangout. I was wondering if you wanted to catch a movie?"

A 'project hangout', huh? I thought to myself.

I was standing there like an idiot, my mouth still open, wondering and thinking about just what I was feeling for this guy- What exactly. All because that kiss was too rushed, it didn't mean his feelings were rushed, either. He just didn't know how I felt, but he did know that I, as in my point of view- I had met him only days ago.

That means it felt rushed to me. Only me. Luke was in a process for years, and he liked me.

I was blushing as I was thinking about the fact that he asked me out. I just realized.

"Oh," I said, looking at the floor, closing my mouth. "Mm. Yeah. Yeah. I would love to."

Maybe I could like him back. Maybe. I kissed him back, right?

..Am I trying to reassure myself, or what?

I think Luke literally saw the gears turning in my brain. He chuckled lightly, and said, "You okay tonight?"

"Yeah." I said, but I felt something bothering me in the back of my mind, telling me I didn't have the time, but I shoved it in the imaginary recycle bin.

As he gave me another smile and walked away, I stood in the same spot, lost in thought as I thought of what was bothering me in the back of my mind, and what just had happened.

God, I was controlling my own feelings. I was feeling panic myself, and now that I think of it, it's not anything anymore.

I guess feelings could change, right?

"I like the stage." was what Percy first said when we opened the front doors of the theater.

Yes, the stage.

It glowed yellow from the lights that were shining above, to keep focus. It gave a little eerie feeling, but I didn't mind. I agreed with Percy.

Ms. Stacey announced as soon as all of us got into Room 14 that today, we would be testing out the school's stage. The school's stage was located in the school's theater, which was another building that was used for decades to preform plays. Me, being one of that history, was marching along with Percy and Rachel, and she was really excited. Drew, on the other hand, was walking along with some mean looking friends, who I needed not to be introduced to.

"Here we are, class!" Ms. Stacey spread her arms when we all reached the front of the stage, and smiled wide. "As I said, we'll be trying out the school's stage today! This is really exciting, right? So do you want to guess what we're going to do?"

"Are we going to act it out from the very first to the last?" someone asked.

Another groaned. "But that would take hours!"

The crowd began to whisper to each other.

Ms. Stacey waved her arms. "No no, we are not. From now on, Tuesdays and Thursdays are stage days and sometimes we would go on Wednesdays, too. We're `going to practice on stage sometimes all together, the most with our partners. When we need a time of union, we will go at maybe four scenes at a time or less."

"Why the stage? Is there something wrong with Room 14?" One of Drew's mean looking friends asked.

Ms. Stacey shook her head. "Not at all. Why I'm doing this is because I want you to not be afraid and nervous when you actually act out the play. I have seen a lot of kids getting so nervous that we had to actually stop while in the middle of it. So, I want you guys to get used to the stage, so when you actually act it out- it won't be so bad."

I shook my head. I guess that could help.

Ms. Stacey smiled and her blue eyes swept the crowd. "Any questions I can answer?"

No one said anything.

"Great! Then each of you can pick a spot on the stage and practice! Remember, with your partners! Not your friends to chat!"

The crowd split up, and Rachel went to find Drew. Percy and I chatted along as we climbed up the small flight of stairs to the stage. We picked a spot in the back middle, and I dropped my bag on the floor instantly and sat. I still felt tired from all my emotion drama from the morning.

But here I was, sitting on the stage I would be preforming a month later on Christmas Eve. Here. Right here, in front of people watching.

All the rows of the red chairs you see in the movie theaters were there. I've been here once.

Once, to see how Thalia was doing with her pine tree.

That was probably last year's play. The kids last year were great in my memory; I wondered if we could actually be like them.

Some of my friends liked to go out to the plays and watch them every year. I wasn't the play type of person; I preferred going home, sitting my by window on my bed- reading a book and drinking hot chocolate. That was definitely an ideal to spend Christmas Eve to watch the snow beat down to the already white ground.

But here I was, sitting on the stage with the spotlight shining down on my face.

I liked it.

"Hey,"

Someone called me. I opened my eyes-which I had no idea why they were closed- and stared to the face next to me. His face was dark since I was staring directly with my eyes closed to the spotlight. Black and green spots danced in my vision while they tried to make out his face.

Percy Jackson chuckled. "Thought you were asleep for a moment."

I gave a small laugh. "Nope, I'm not." I took my script in my hands and flipped it over. "Hey, it's your turn today to practice, right? You pinky promised."

He smirked. "I thought you were going to forget about that. Oh god, looks like I'm practicing."

"Don't give me that," I said, laughing. "Okay, Percy. Page twenty-five."

"I'm on it."

As he was flipping through the pages of the script, his eyebrows were scrunched, as if he weren't okay with something. He looked a little tense from before, but he looked light at the same time since he smiled a lot.

As I was wondering what had happened to him, he fingers stopped, and his head turned up to look at me.

He raised an eyebrow. "You get my text?"

"What?" I blurted.

"No?" He said. He looked confused.

"What text? Yesterday or today?" I was about to get my phone out of my bag, but he stopped me.

"Nah. Must have gotten somewhere else or I have the wrong number. Hey, I'm going to practice. Watch me."

Percy cleared his throat before reading through his lines, which was this scene where he would talk to his dad while sword fighting with him. His dad (the king) would tell Prince Charming (Percy) to please get a wife, and what that wife should be like. He refuses to agree with his father, though. I laughed because I realized his part of being a prince was a little rebel. He read three times through it, looked through then closed the script and asked for me to see if he could memorize.

"Oh, no, father," He recited. "No. My wife shouldn't be like that. She should be kind, gentle-"

"And pretty!" I recited from the king. I was starting to hate the king. I mean, pretty? Really?

"No, father," Percy shook his head, then looked at the ceiling as if he was trying to remember the lines. "She doesn't have to be beautiful on the outside- she just has to be on the inside."

"Oh you're kidding me," I recited. "She should cook well, be lady-like, have good manners-"

"I know she should have good manners; I agree with you," He said. "But.. She doesn't have to cook. We have maids to do so. She doesn't have to be pretty- she could be kind instead."

"Then you've got no girl, Charming."

"There has to be someone." Percy said. He looked at me and grinned, and mouthed, Obviously you, Cinderella.

We weren't even being watched, or we weren't something, but Percy had mouthed, which meant hes didn't want the others to hear. I didn't know why he did that- maybe it was because he didn't want to ruin the air we had go on? But if he was really doing that, then I would say he's doing a bad job.

No thanks, Charming. I mouthed back.

He chuckled and threw back his head, his eyes twinkling.

Time passed as we did our share of memorizing (since Percy didn't have a lot of stuff to do; it was all me), and finally Ms. Stacey dismissed us. Rachel came by minutes later and told us that she would go over to her friend's and to their car. Percy nodded and said, "I'll miss you." and gave a hug . She smiled, parted with him and gave me a hug, too.

"We should hang out sometime, you know?" She said.

I laughed, and said. "Sure. I would like some more of that pizza."

She laughed along. "We won't take Percy that time."

"I'm sorry, what?" Percy said.

Rachel just gave me a sideways smile before saying another goodbye and running off with her fiery red hair burning through the spotlight.

I was about to say goodbye to Percy, but he said, "We're going to practice today, right?"

"Practice?" I asked, confused. "We were?"

"Today's Thursday, Annabeth." He said. "I thought we agreed to. Am I wrong?"

"When did we.. oh."

I recalled the first time we met, only two days ago when he had told me was available Tuesdays, Wednesdays and.. I can't remember exactly, but I think it was Friday.

And today is Thursday, and I have a date with Luke.

With Luke.

And I didn't even think about what I promised with Percy.

No wonder- something kept bothering me in the back of my mind while I said yes to Luke.

I played with my hair and eyed him nervously. "Um, you see... I'm going out with someone tonight. Are you okay tomorrow?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Who?"

"Luke Castellan."

His half smile was gone. "Oh. I get it. I guess we could make it Friday, right?"

"Right," I said, a little unsure.

"Cool. See you, Annabeth."

With that, he left the stage.

"You look pretty."

Luke was out on my house, where he had his car parked. He had called me sometime around five that I had two hours to get ready, and we were going to the cinemas to watch a movie that had come out. That's when I threw my phone somewhere and started showering.

I had done my best to look a little decent than I really did. I dressed a little more girly this time- with a pink knit, a flare leather skirt, leggings and boots. I even changed my earrings to these hoops instead of those owls my dad gave me. I was glad he noticed.

I walked over and smiled. "Thanks."

He grinned. "Hop in."

He already had the door of shotgun opened for me as he pointed to it, his grin never leaving his face.

It was a miracle. Only this morning was I despising him for kissing me without warning and making me confused; but now look at me. I'm smiling back, thinking about how enduring his smiles could be.

I would never admit this; not even to Thalia- but I am an idiot.

I took a breath and got in. He was on the other said, saying, "Cinema, here we come."

"What are we watching?" I asked.

"Whatever you want to watch, Annabeth." He smiled at me before pulling over from our house.

My smile never left as he drove through the night.

* * *

**Oh look who's back.**

**Me. Lol.**

**Hey Everyone, it's me, solstar16! I don't want to admit it, but it looks like I haven't updated for like, over a month.**

**I apologize, and I've been trying to write but I was really busy because I had my finals and everything else, but it's over! So now there will be more updates! yay!**

**Also, I would like to give a shoutout to my friend, Seaweed and Wise. You should check her story out, it's called Unexpected. She's a writer that has a bright future. Go read. I insist.**

**Speaking of reading, my other story is on the list of what you should read. It's called Incomparable- and it's my pride and joy. I love writing it. I suggest you read or...**

**Hahaha anyways! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's longer than the other folks, so make sure you FOLLOW FAVORITE and REVIEW.**

**I love REVIEWS, as I LOVE YOU.**

**HAha, keep reading, guys!**

**Until next time,**

**solstar16**

**PS: I will edit this if it needs to.**

**And- if you have anything to ask, email me at solstar16 ,**

**OR you could go to my tumblr and ask me a question. tumblr- solstar16**

**Thanks for reading this much, and I love you guys.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Cinderella Play**

**Chapter 8**

Luke took me to the cinemas in his car, and we had agreed to see some science fiction movie, which I heard from some of the kids talk about in my science class about saying it was good.

He told me that we should see something that I wanted to see, but I insisted that I wanted too. But the truth was, I was excited.

He insisted on paying for the movie and the popcorn, but I didn't let him. I slapped his hand away when he trying pay for the popcorn and the drink, and gave the cashier my money instead with a sinister smile, telling him to take my money before Luke manages to hand it over again.

"You didn't have to do that," He grumbled as he picked up the drink and I got the popcorn. We headed for the theater that said to go in just in time, and I took the tickets from Luke which he took from his pocket.

"I didn't do that 'cause I had to," I said, handing to person on the side of a red rope the two tickets. She kindly took it and ripped a section, and gave the big parts to me. I thanked him and went on, Luke at my side. "I did it 'cause I wanted too."

He scratched his head, then gave me his signature smile. "Fine. But you can't stop me from buying you coffee from Starbucks later."

"Well, technically, I can," I said, laughing. "But whatever you say."

Luke peered into the two tickets in my hand which I was staring at. "Theater 10," He read, stopping in front of the theater marked ten in shiny gold numbers. "H-10 and 11. I think I'm going to the bathroom before the movie starts." He handed me the drink. "Find our seats for me?"

"'Kay." I said, getting the drink from him. "See you there."

He smiled before heading straight, and I took a left and headed for the dark theater, light with romantic yellow lights, like the spotlight in Goode High's theater.

I went to row H, and set the dink down between our seats and set the popcorn on his seat carefully. I got a couple of weird stares- maybe because they thought I was here alone, with only one popcorn and one drink and all.

But I waved their eyes away and pulled my phone out of my pocket to see if I had any messages.

Looks like I did. It was sent earlier than Luke had called me. I opened it and realized it was sent yesterday.

I opened it.

Hey, It first read.

I was wondering if you wanted to hang out Saturday? You know, to practice, I mean. -Percy

I looked at it and held it for a while. It was from yesterday at nine twenty-four, probably when I was lying on my bed watching the ceiling thinking.

Huh. That was funny. I would have noticed it when I called Luke not too long ago. But I decided to click on the bar to type something out.

"Hey."

I stared up from my phone screen and saw Luke getting comfortable in his seat with his jacket, his hands posed on either side of his chair like he was a king, giving me a lazy smile. He peeked in and leaned to my side, looking at my phone screen. "Who're you texting?"

"Uh, what?" I quickly stuffed my phone into my purse. I thought of telling the truth, but since it was like, a real date- I decided to say, "A friend."

"Oh." He said. He stared at the popcorn that was now on his lap, then handed out to me. "Want some?"

I swooped my hand into the popcorn and gave him a sideways smile. "I can't wait."

"You said that for like, the hundredth time, I swear."

"I'm just so excited, that's all." I batted my eyelashes at him. "Problem?"

He laughed. "Not at all, Chase."

I looked around as the lights got dimmer and the commercials stopped playing. "Oh, look. The movie's starting."

He gave a small chuckle before the lights finally dimmed out and darkness remained. I settled into my seat by slumping into it. Luke who already did, gave me his genuine smile before he took my hand from my lap and placed our intertwined hands on the armrest and looked at the screen like nothing mattered.

I didn't intend to, but I kept complaining about the movie as soon as the credits rolled in.

"I can't believe it," I said, my eyes still wide from all the oblivion inside of my head, twisting and churning. "How can they do that to us? How? Why?"

I kept rambling about the whole movie until he kept chuckling and didn't make a sign to stop. I didn't know why- I was dead serious about this. I never fan-girled over something this seriously, but this- I was just damn disappointed and thrilled at the same time, if that made sense.

"I mean, why start the mission in the first place when it was meaningless, and there was no other world? Why make clones when it was all insignificant?"

"I don't know," He said, still chuckling, taking in my shoulders for a half hug out the halls. "But what I do know is that you liked it. A lot."

He grinned at me, but I crossed my arms and blushed. I looked at my hand that was holding Luke's the whole time for a distraction, keeping my eyes away from him to hide my small smile. "I did not... "

"You're such a sucker for those kind of movies- the kind you have to think about when you're watching it."

"No," I denied, turning to look at his face and sticking out my tongue. "I liked Disney movies when I was a kid."

He gave me a smirk. "No surprise. Who didn't, Annie?"

"Oh my god, please don't." I said, taking my face in my hands.

He seemed confused. "What?"

"That. Annie. Don't call me that. My dad always calls me that. It makes me feel childish."

He chuckled. "Whatever, Smart Lady."

I groaned.

"Aw, is the little Annabeth Chase mad?"

I crossed my arms tighter, but leaned into his brace. "Yes." I peeped.

"Then why don't I take you out for some soothing coffee, like I promised?"

"You're not paying for all of it," I grumbled. "We're going Dutch."

He just grinned. I couldn't see it, but I could already picture it. "Whatever, Chase."

His car arrived in front of my house at eleven.

I had already texted Susan to not do anything rash and just go to bed if I go too late; that I'm out with a friend. She announced that she was happy for me, and she would try to convince my dad everything would be alright. As I said- Susan likes it if I go out with friends since I was little, I didn't stay out of my desk from reading that much. She was thrilled when I said I had a date.

So how's the date? said a text that was from Thalia. I told her I would be out today, and I couldn't help her with her Government homework through the phone, right when Luke and I were getting some coffee. I also got a text from Rachel, asking if I was doing anything. So she also got to learn about my date with Luke.

Great, I had texted back. We're getting coffee after our movie. You?

Ugh. I hate Mrs. Walters, 2 confirm ;(

I smiled and texted a reply back before Luke made a small conversation with me again. We talked mostly about middle school, and to say- I was actually remembering stuff- small things about Luke Castellan. It was great- I was actually starting to feel that I knew this guy so well.

Before I could even pull the handle on my side of the door, Luke had come over like a gentleman and opened it for me. He even walked me to my front porch and took my hand.

"I loved hanging out with you," He said, giving me a smile. "We should do this more often."

"Agreed," I said, smiling up at him back. "I had a nice time too."

"Only nice?" He pouted.

I slapped him on the chest. "Shut up, Castellan, and make sure to drive back safe. I don't want any news about you tomorrow morning."

He chuckled and squeezed my hand. "Yeah, I will. I'll make sure. I'll even put my front strap of my seat belt on, if it worries you."

"That's a first, Luke."

He chuckled under the dim light of my porch. "I know."

He leaned down just a bit, still holding my hand, and pressed a feather light kiss to my nose. Without even thinking about it, I closed my eyes and exhaled. He pulled away, and let go of my hand. "Goodnight."

He gave me one last glance before he shoved his hands into his pockets. Luke stepped down the small flight of stairs and went straight to his car. I stood there, watching, and waved back when he went back into his car. I smiled when I saw him put his seat belt on.

;;;

As soon as I opened the door to our house with my key, I saw my dad in the kitchen, grabbing for some water.

"I'm home," I announced obviously.

"Oh hey," He said awkwardly. "Did you have a nice time?"

"Mhmm, yeah." I said, going to the kitchen, also grabbing a glass for some water.

"Make sure you don't have any plans for the weekends, Annie. We're going to visit your grandparents."

"Sure." I gulped down half of my glass. "Is Susan asleep with the twins?"

He nodded. "She seemed excited that you had a, um," he cleared his throat. "A date."

"Mm. I know." I put my glass back on the sink. "I'll see you in the morning, Dad."

"Goodnight, hon."

I stomped my way up the stairs to the second floor of our house, and to the left to my room. As soon as my door made contact with it's threshold, I threw my clothes off and into my comfortable clothes hanging around on my desk. I pulled my hair into a bun and washed, then sat on my bed with my glasses and phone.

When I opened my phone after the pattern, there showed the text from Percy Jackson.

Make sure you don't have any plans for the weekends, Annie. My dad had said. We're going to visit your grandparents.

I guess fate didn't allow me to have my friend time this weekend.

It was a shame. Actually, I really wanted to hang out with Percy. I put on my glasses, and through the clear glass, I texted out my response, hoping he'd see it.

Hey Percy. I'm sry, I just got this msg and looks like I can't ;( Dad just announced I'm going over to grandma's :( -Annabeth

Hopefully, he would suggest next week we would go hang out.

Hopefully.

In case you didn't know, hopefully is such a strong word- messing up people's hopes when they're done and did not end like it should, hopefully.

It has been about two weeks since that date with Luke, and my text to Percy Jackson.

Me and Luke's project for Athena and Hermes was graded an A, and we also got to read it in front of the class, since Mr. Brunner said he liked it very much. He also told the class to listen to what we had to say, since the textbook didn't say much of the two.

Two weeks, Luke and I had become more like a couple. We still didn't actually know if we were officially one or not, but we considered it done. He came over to my classes when the bell rang to help me with my books- which I didn't really like, but he insisted-, sometimes came over to Lunch to eat with us- which my friends liked, they already had bonds before I did so they were cool. But they kept giving me funny looks- and sometimes he would plant small kisses on my cheek occasionally and ruffle my hair. He gave me his big sweatshirt and said that it was cold in the middle of November, and made me wear it.

He also came after my play practices to pick me up and go somewhere for coffee, or take me home. He sometimes asked me about Greek Mythology, and we would study at a cafe.

I didn't complain.

He didn't kiss me, though. I think he was taking it slow on that after we had that big kiss in his house.

And for another- there was also this big prom that our school's holding. Everyone was excited about it, and I heard that it would be held right after our play Cinderella, which I had no complaint. I was actually looking forward to it, and I was already all excited about it. I think Luke is thinking about taking me with him, but I wasn't sure.

As for Percy Jackson, our text ended there. He didn't give me a reply, but he still did give me small waves when he saw me at Greek, and would practice at Stutdy Hall as if nothing happened.

I wanted to ask all the two weeks long if he could hang out to make up for that, but I couldn't find the courage to ask.

He and Rachel didn't seem to be close together like they used to. They weren't corny anymore. I found Rachel more with Drew than with Percy these days- and Percy with his friends more than Rachel. But they were as couple-ish as ever- Rachel always planted kisses on his cheek, and he would crack up jokes to keep her smiling. They were the same, but different at the same time.

But today- it seemed different.

Rachel didn't come to school today. Percy told me in Study Hall that she had some family thing- this meeting that her dad made her go to no matter what- to talk with "civilized" successful women.

But Percy didn't look too sorry. He didn't look too happy, either.

"So you didn't get my text?" I wanted to ask.

But instead, I said, "Something wrong?" writing 'text' over and over on my couch armrest, darkening the fur then lightening it back subconsiously.

He lift his head from the script. He was tapping his blue highlighter on his temple, like he was thinking of something else. "Huh?"

"There's something wrong, isn't there?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I don't see you and Rachel like, together anymore. I see you together, alright, but it's not the same. What happened? Did you guys have a fight?" I fiddled nervously with the loose string from Luke's sweatshirt, which Percy noticed.

"No, Cinderella." He tried for a smile from a tired face, but it didn't look sincere.

"Then what? Are you bothered by something?"

"Sort of." He said, flipping through his script, not meeting my eyes. "It has been for the past three weeks or so."

"What?" I asked, resting a hand on his forearm across from my couch. "You can tell me. I'll do my best to help."

He laughed without humor, which I found a little bit scary. "No, Cinderella. Just do your chores."

I wasn't sure if I should laugh at his effortless joke or not, but I hit him lightly on the arm. "Well, if you want to ask- you have me around, you hear me?"

He gulped. "Loud and clear." He confirmed.

"Good." He said. "Now, Prince Charming, it's time for your helping with my memorizing. Play Drizella for me, please."

"Aw, not Drew again." He mumbled.

"Just do it." I laughed.

;;;

Just after practice, Luke was waiting for me, as usual.

He wrapped another jacket around me, and I frowned at him. "Hey, I'm going to get pretty sweaty warm if you wrap me in layers of yourself." I said.

"Nah," He said, zipping up the zipper. "Besides, it's cold. You have any idea how much the girls are shivering in my classes? You can't go out like that."

"But I already have your sweatshirt." I tried to show him by lifting my arms, but I was already wrapped firmly into Luke's jacket, and it was surprisingly comfortably warm, not hot-warm. "And you would be cold."

"I just had P.E., gosh." He said, kissing my cheek. "Don't worry about me... Hey Percy!"

I turned and saw Percy get out of the door of Room 14. He smiled back at Luke, and said, "Hey man."

Luke looked around, left to right, as if trying to find someone. "I don't see your girlfriend. Where's Rachel."

"Oh," Percy rubbed the back of his neck, and said, "She has this meeting she had to attend with her dad. Long story."

From what I remembered, it wasn't a long story, but I decided not to say anything.

Percy looked at Luke, then to me, then back and forth. He pulled his hood over his black hair and shoved his hands into his pockets and rocked on the balls of his feet.

"So, uh, you guys a thing?" He asked.

He didn't look like he was highly curious, if you ask me, it looked like he was asking as if to confirm something.

"Maybe-" I started to say, but Luke cut me off.

"Yep. She's my girl." He wrapped an arm over my shoulders. Luke grinned.

"Ah, to think Luke Castellan would get a girlfriend." Percy teased.

"Oh, c'mon dude! Don't underestimate me."

Percy shrugged. "Well, congrats, man." He then turned to me, a little fire in his green eyes eyes. "Annabeth."

"Thanks." I half grumbled.

I needed to know what his problem was.

"If you'll excuse us," Luke said. "I'll take her to her house. We're practicing soccer today, right?"

"Right." Percy said. "And don't be late. We need you on the field, Castellan."

"No problem. I'll be back in ten, to twenty minutes. Should be enough, right?"

"Of course."

"Bye Percy," I said, waving thought my hands were disappeared by Luke's jacket. "I'll see you later."

And I'll dig your problem out of your roots, I silently said to him.

The little fire died, and he said, "Ditto."

Luke took me by my waist and guided me through the double doors. Through the clear little windows, I could see Percy Jackson, his eyes boring on me constantly until I could see them no more.

* * *

**WOAH! TWO UPDATES IN A WEEK?**

**Hey guys! It's solstar16 :)**

**Recently, all the busy of my life has been pushed away and now I have more free time than I used to have, so yes! There will be more updates!**

**Now this chapter, I had to say was fun to write and devastating to write at the same time fore me, but I hope it was enjoyable for you!**

**And to tell you- the next chapter will be in Percy's POV.**

**I know, right? XD**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and again, REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW**

**Keep reading, and until next time,**

**solstar16**

**PS- Ask me anything. I can even be your buddy through email, and we can chat about stuff. Ideas for the fic are welcome, also.**

**Tumblr- solstar16**

**Gmail- solstar16**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Cinderella Play**

Chapter 9

* * *

**PERCY**

Percy Jackson was nodding his head subconsciously so much, his neck was starting to hurt.

His mind was wandering off while Rachel was talking to him about her day, sitting upside down on his couch. Her fiery red hair tumbled down the side and sprawled unto the floor- like flames curling up on the night sky of a campfire. Her bright green eyes shined as she talked with hand gestures, but Percy wasn't really listening to what she was saying.

He was devastated.

He wanted to crawl up into a corner, not to die, no-he liked living- but just to hide.

He wanted to just be alone.

Luke Castellan had made a girlfriend- and it just had to be Annabeth Chase.

Of course, it wasn't Percy's business. Of course, he shouldn't be bothered by anything or something. Of course, it was wrong for him to think like this when Rachel was droning out about her day with 'civilized people'- but he couldn't help it.

He had been really depressed for the two weeks that had passed. The day he learned from Rachel that Annabeth was at the movies with Luke, he had figured that Luke was making a move. But he couldn't do anything about it- he had a girl he loved and dated, but it wasn't the same anymore.

He liked her. He liked Annabeth Chase.

And he was punishing himself for feeling that way because he was dating Rachel Dare, currently.

For the past few weeks he just thought he was fond of her. He thought he liked her around because she was funny and laughed a lot. He thought that he liked her as a little sister and a friend.

He knew her since middle school. He did. But they never actually met or had classes together- except like, one- or didn't have the chance to talk and introduce themselves.

Though, he did know Luke. The three were all the same school.

He knew Luke Castellan liked her. He always used to talk about her- how she would bring out all the answers from the teachers' mouths, how she blew up her science lab experiment but somehow fixed it up to make some chemical that was useful to other kids, how she had lunch with ketchup on her lips- the tiniest details.

Percy always thought- so what? What did she have to do with me?

It wasn't his business, and he didn't want to get to know Annabeth Chase.

Then he met Rachel Elizabeth Dare at freshman year. She was this hot, tall red headed girl that hoped to major in art to become an Art teacher, and become famous through the internet. She wasn't all that smart, but she was very outgoing. She was nice to Percy and became his real friend.

That's when he realized he had feelings for her.

But now as the time passed and people change- He saw her differently. Her hair was too frizzy. It was red, and not at all blond. Her eyes were green, the green he saw in the mirror everyday- which wasn't all that exciting. She wasn't smart. She was too-what's the word- curvy for his own good, and she was too tall. She was nothing like the girl in his dreams.

As he stared at her mindlessly, her face began to morph into a frown. "Percy, are you listening to me?"

"What?" He snapped up, and shook his head. "Um, yes?"

"No, you weren't," Rachel said as she positioned herself back to normal, her hair tumbling down her shoulders instead of the floor. "Percy, you're always zoning out these days. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," He said, picking at his fingers. "Nothing."

Rachel started at him for a while, then stood up and came up to him. She put one hand on her shoulder to steady herself as she leaned down to sit on Percy's lap. "Hey," She said, pushing a strand of hair back into her ear.

"Hm?"

"I want to tell you something."

Percy groaned and threw his head back. "No.. Let's sleep."

She pursed her lips and just stared at his eyes. He was waiting for her to say something, but she didn't. Instead, she caressed both hands on his cheek and leaned down to press her lips against his.

She wasn't the kind of type to move hastily- but this time she did. He wasn't giving her much of a response, though. Her kisses became a little more desperate as he didn't even reach up his hands to grip her waist or do anything.

Finally she stopped, and leaned her forehead into his. "You see? You've changed."

"What have I changed?" He said a little annoyed. "I didn't, Rachel. There isn't anything wrong with me."

"You haven't been responding at all when I kiss you," She said, tucking her hair behind her ear. "You haven't held my hand these days, and you haven't cuddled with me for the past week. Is something bothering you? What's wrong?"

Everything, he wanted to say. Annabeth, you, Luke, the play, Greek, my gym shorts- everything.

Well, scratch out gym shorts. Where did that come from?

While his thoughts wondered, Rachel sighed. "Am I the problem?" She asked.

"No," He lied, shoving his hands into his hoodie, not sure what else to do with them. "I swear, just-"

"Percy, I'm going to Clarion's."

"I just need time to-" His head snapped up and he bet he looked bewildered. "What?"

Rachel looked at him with sincerity, the faces you saw when they were pouting, except this wasn't pout time at all.

"Say it again- you're what?"

"I- I'm going to finishing school, Percy," Rachel said, sighing and closing her eyes. "My dad and I- we made an agreement. I would go to finishing school, and he would send me to art school for the University."

"What- Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Percy asked, astonished. "Hey, what about the play?"

"I was thinking more of a peaceful way to tell you I need to break up with you," She smiled through a blink of tears, and Percy felt shocked. "The play- I already told Ms. Stacey yesterday.. When you weren't around."

"Break up?" Percy mimicked. "You- You told Ms. Stacey before you did me?"

"Clarion's is far, Percy. It's in California, the opposite of New York," She put her hands on his shoulders. "I- I didn't want you to date me while we're almost on the other side of the world or bullshit like that. I didn't want to interfere your relationships when I go, because you're dating me. Honestly, I would love to be your girlfriend forever- but maybe things just don't work out."

She had tears running across her cheeks, and a smile on her face. Though she looked broken, like she forced herself to do this- practicing it over and over in her mind.

"I- Rachel, I'm so sorry, I didn't know-"

"It's fine," Rachel opened her eyes, and she still had a lot of tear tracks running around- she had a small smile. "I'm leaving tonight to take a plane for six hours. I'll be starting school there the day after tomorrow- after I get a break."

"You should've told me sooner," Percy grumbled, taking his hands out and grabbing her sides, rubbing them and staring at her in concern. "It's not like you to do this- what if we didn't meet today, and you left me confused not knowing where the heck you went?"

"I know," she said, looking away from him. "But.. can you give me one last kiss? Just one, small kiss."

He searched for her eyes, but she wouldn't look at him. Her face was cocked to her left, her orange-red hair hiding half of her face, eyes closed.. Percy felt horrible- treating her this way and letting her go, without giving her a formal goodbye. All she wanted was a small kiss- how had Percy treated her, so that what she only wanted for a goodbye was some normal kiss?

He hesitated at some point, but then he decided that doing her a favor would be right. He reached for her face and cupped it between his hands, pressing her delicate lips against his. He tried to give a delicate favor, but her idea was more of longing.

Then she sighed and broke it. "Thanks," she said. Rachel stood up and grabbed her purse, "I'm going to go.. I have a lot of stuff I need to finish."

Percy stood up and took out his car keys. "Hey, I'll take you home."

"No," Rachel said, pushing him away. "I already called Douglass-"

There was a loud beep from the road outside of Percy's house.

Rachel smiled sadly and shrugged. "There he is," She clutched her purse harder.

"When are you going to come back?"

"It depends," Rachel said. "If I go to Art school here, I might come back maybe two years time. But since there's a good Art school in California.. I'm not so sure, Percy."

He was torn. He knew he had just said that he didn't really know which place he wanted to stand- but, this was the girl he had once loved and dated- Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the name he had called for about two years, saying she was his.

Rachel had talked about this Clarion's girls' finishing school maybe a couple of times through their two year relationship. She hated her dad for always bringing it up, and he remembered she would paint furiously after a fight with her dad because of her art issues. Rachel's dad always wanted her to get his job after him, and he never approved of her dream of an Art teacher.

He guessed that her dad had agreed to send her to art school in college because, when she had a year and a half at Clarion's- he figured Rachel wouldn't be interested in Art school anymore.

But Percy knew Rachel- she would never give up on her dream of art.

He stared at her as his mind ran with thoughts more than a hundred miles. "I- I told you, you should have told me sooner."

"I'm sorry," She said, wiping the tears from her cheeks. She smiled through them and looked up at him from below. "I'll miss you, Percy."

He went for a hug and pulled her into his arms, caressing her head and waist. He smoothed down her hair and said, "Don't forget to call me sometimes, okay?" He mumbled into her hair. "I'll miss you too."

She nodded and broke away, heading for the door. Percy followed her out as she didn't turn back- and headed for the black car with the opened door. Douglass- the creepy bodyguard Percy had met a few times, closed the door as she stepped in, and Rachel's hair had looked like a fire dying and dissipating in the night, inside of the car.

As the car sped through the neighborhood and into the streets, all Percy could do was stand on the porch, his hands shoved deep into his pockets, staring at the retreating car speeding out of his life.

The next day was just another devastating day for Percy.

He had no girlfriend to pick up from his normal routine. He was fairly close from picking up Rachel -aka, no longer his girlfriend- at her house, and he had to turn around and make a U-turn from that particular familiar street. He kicked himself mentally, and was embarrassed for a small amount of time before he got over it.

No Rachel Elizabeth Dare in his life anymore.

He wasn't sure if he should be really, really sad. He did see a few tears and a whole bunch of tracks on his face when he looked into the mirror the first thing he got up. Percy guessed he cried in his sleep, as weird as that sounds.

Maybe that night had drained all of his sadness out of him, and into his pillows.

As he parked his Jeep into a parking space, and saw Annabeth and her friend Thalia, walking along the parking lot and into the school building. Annabeth was holding in apple in her hand, her blond waves pulled up into a really messy ponytail. She was laughing as Thalia slapped her on the arm.

He sighed as he reached for his bag in the back, but stopped as he saw a familiar tuft of sandy blond hair.

Or as he liked to call it- Dirty blond hair.

Percy watched as Luke Castellan went over to where the two girls were making their way. He gestured a quiet 'shh' to Thalia when she locked eyes with him. She grinned and nodded before going back to talking with Annabeth, who didn't seem to have a clue.

Luke then tickled her sides, which caused her to jump and laugh, trying to get away from him. But his arms were long enough to catch her and pull her into his chest.

Annabeth was still laughing, and she turned around in his grasp, facing him. She pounded her fist multiple times into his chest, and Percy figured she would be saying stuff like, God, you scared me Luke!

From what he saw here, Luke grinned and gave her a a crushing hug before putting an arm around her shoulders, with Thalia at Annabeth's right side, making faces of fake disgust as Luke kissed Annabeth's cheek and...

He could see no more. No more. He just reached for his bag, got out of his car and shouldered it.

Great. As soon as he lost his girlfriend, Annabeth was in the stage of being friends with her boyfriend.

Just fantastic.

He headed for the building, grumbling and wishing he had a plumber.

He figured things would get a lot clogged up.

A lot of things happened for Percy.

Well, not really.

All around school he'd been getting encourages from people he knew and didn't knew, saying they were sorry about Rachel.

At first he was bewildered. When he asked how they knew, they looked at him like they expected him to know.

"Rachel told me." was all they said and giving him weird looks before they turned away and headed to where they were going.

When he stopped them before they could go asked again when they first were told, they all replied something like, "A month ago," or "maybe it's been a week?".

Anyways, they were all faster than him.

He felt a little betrayed, he could say. Well not a little, but a fair amount. But when the last kid he saw told him the same thing the others said and Percy kind of snapped, the kid shrugged.

"Maybe she didn't want you to know earlier," He said, pushing up his round glasses to his nose. "Becuase she loved you."

That was the most cheesiest and stupidest thing he had heard all day, but he kind of understood.

Like the time his mom lied to him about his dad- his real dad.

He didn't like to think about it, but, whatever.

As soon as that kid left from where Percy was, getting stuff out of his lockers, he heard a person running from across the halls.

"Crap, I just knew it- I knew it. I knew I shouldn't have shampooed two times- oh, what was I thinking?" Percy heard the girl- it was a feminine voice- mutter from the other side of the hall.

But as soon as she finished her words, he turned around and saw her slip right where he was standing. Subconsciously, he reached out and caught her and pulled her into a- er- hug.

"Whoa," she said, breathing heavily as she let herself stand. She was blushing, and Percy saw her curly bangs tumble down her face, hiding half of her face.

"I'm sorry," she breathed. "I should have watched where I was-"

She looked up from where she was standing, and Percy quickly retreated his arms from around her and shoved them into his hoodie pockets deep.

"Percy," Annabeth said, pushing her bangs behind her ears. "Uh, hi. Hey- I heard about um.. Rachel."

"Oh," he said, a little pissed. "Did you hear from Rachel, too?"

"Um," she said, looking at her shoes. He probably sounded bitter. He didn't mean to scare her though. "No. I just heard it today, from Luke."

Oh. Luke.

He felt his anger bubble again from the morning. So Rachel had told Luke, too. He figured she didn't tell Anabeth because she spend a big amount of time with him practicing the play, and might tell Percy about it.

He sighed. Just your typical ex-girlfriend, not telling you until the last day of her being out of his life, but telling other people but Annabeth.

Just your typical, fantastic ex-girlfriend.

"Um," she said again, still not meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" He said.

"Well, you know. You know," Her shoes kicked at the ground and she fingered her nails. "And thanks for catching me."

"I'm your savior." He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

That did the trick. Her face cracked into a smile. "Hey... it's Greek, right? Do you want to go with me?"

"Uh," He said, not sure whether he should say yes or not. "What about, you know, Luke?"

"He went home today," she said, shaking her head. "He uh, puked at the cafeteria today. He texted me, something about a stomach flu."

"Oh," something bubbled inside of him. He smiled. "Well, he looked okay this morning."

"Yeah," she said. "Wait, I was with him all day, and I never got to see you. How did you know he was okay?"

"I saw him at the parking lot with you," He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "You guys seemed close."

"Yeah," Annabeth said, lifting up her arms to reveal her sweatshirt draped over it- no, Luke's sweatshirt. "I mean, literally. He won't give me a break. I want to wear my own clothes, for crying out loud."

He laughed. "Guess he likes you a lot."

"Ya think?" She said before she leaned on one side of her leg and crossed her arms, raising an eyebrow.

He laughed. "Well I thought a while ago you were muttering about shampooing two times and being late.."

He chuckled again as her eyes widened. "Oh, forget it," she shook her head. "I'm late anyway. And you are too, Jackson."

"Hey, I have a eligible reason." He raised his hands, but then thought. "Uh, scratch that. No, I don't."

"Thought so."

"Hey!"

She laughed and slapped him lightly on the arm. "It's okay. Walk with me to class. At least I have you to spend time in detention, if we get it."

* * *

**Hello, everyone! ANOTHER UPDATE on TCP! And this time- a Percy POV.**

**I know, right? XD**

**I don't have much to say, so I'm just going to go. Lol, READ REVIEW FOLLOW FAVORITE**

**I mean, seriously- like, who doesn't like reviews? I know I do.**

**Keep reading, folks.**

**-solstar16**

**gmail- solstar16**

**tumblr- solstar16**

**PS- I beta, people. If you want me to beta your story, I'd be glad to. But please read what I like and don't like. Please.**


	10. NOTICE for the new sudden updates!

**Hello everyone :)**

**SO yes, I am remaking the play. It's been a year and I think I've been rude enough to all of you. I've always wanted to finish this story, and I'm going to do it once and for all. so only chapter 1 is updated for the remake, and I am going to be updating the rest until it's complete, then I'll be writing new chapters from then on! YAY!**

**So thanks for keeping up with me and my story. You've all been very, very kind with your reviews and such. **

**In the meantime, if you're bored and want just a drabble, check out my new story, _Friday, I'm in Love. _It's a oneshot that can be turned into a series of short stories. I'm not sure yet but yeah. **

**Thanks!**

**-solstar16**


End file.
